Priceless Soul
by AIOFanNCRM
Summary: "See, Jack, if Jamie disbelieves… you get weak. If Jamie dies before growing up – well, let's just say, we are about to find out!" Tell me, how does one go about stealing an immortal's soul?
1. Snowballs in Summer

**Author's Note:** Now onto my longer, much larger, much more EXCITING! Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. I recently finished NaNoWriMo *I won by 2 words lol* and my reward for finishing: 2nd viewing of ROTG! Which meant plot bunnies and other fun stuff. So, I will be writing this as quickly as I can and around my school schedule - which has like, 7 more days, so psh, no worries. THEN CHRISTMAS!

The idea kind of came to me when I had an image. That image I will tell you guys ALL about when the fanfic is finished, because I don't wanna spoil this story for you guys. But it has to do with a journey. Four journeys to be exact. I hope you guys enjoy it with me :) - Danielle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG. Dreamworks does. *sigh*

**Chapter 1 song:** Kings & Queens by Audio Adrenaline

* * *

**Summary:** "See, Jack, if Jamie disbelieves… you get weak. If Jamie_ dies_ before growing up – well, let's just say, we are_ about to find out!_" Tell me, how does one go about stealing an immortal's soul?

* * *

** Priceless Soul**

**Chapter 1: Snowballs in Summer  
**

It was the longest day of the year. Literally. The longest daylight hours of the calendar year. It was the dead middle of summer.

Jamie Bennett yawned, fanning himself with his hand as he sat against the tree, watching his sister Sophie splash in the kiddy pool. It was a blistering 99 degrees. And their mom was trying to get the house clean for their grandparents visit in two days. Naturally, both kids had been banished to the backyard.

None of his friends were out. No one wanted to play soccer or a game of hoops. It was too hot and humid. Everyone wanted to be inside, with the air conditioning or the fan going, doing inside fun stuff like chores or a board game.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Jamie muttered, wishing it was winter. Winter meant cold. Winter meant jackets and boots and his best friend Jack Frost. And said friend created snow days and froze the pond over for ice skating - that pond got so frozen, it would take weeks for it to thaw. One of the many talents Jack Frost had, among other things. Like guarding the dreams and well being of children around the world. And making light of a situation and joking and being really sarcastic. That was what Jamie loved about Jack. He knew how to have fun, and knew how to roll with it.

And it was basically that time of year - and day - when Jamie just wished Jack would show up.  
The temperature in the backyard has been recorded at 99 degrees. Under the shade - maybe 94. Not much relief. But as a wind blew into the backyard, he temperature dropped to 55 in no time.  
Jamie sprang to his feet, smiling. Only one person could drop the temperature that fast on the longest and hottest day of the year.

"Too warm!" Came the familiar voice, laughing and sounding thoroughly frustrated with the weather.

Jamie was laughing too . "Jack! You can't control every season!"

Sophie looked up from her splashing, giggling at her brother. "Jack Frost, Jack Frost mean Bunny!"

Jack let the wind set him down on the fence bordering the Bennett's backyard. He would forgive Sophie for the Bunny comment. The last time Sophie had seen Jack, Bunny had been with him, for various reasons. Mostly because Easter, mostly because Jack was trying real hard not to mess with Easter on Bunny's account and also not to mess with the seasons. Jack had winter to control all the time. When it is summer in the northern hemisphere, the south has winter. And then the vice versa happens a few months later. Plus even in summer areas, snow was still in high mountain peaks. Not to mention the north and south poles. Jack was busy. But he was never too busy to play with the children whom he protected. And help them believe in the other Guardians - Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy - and maybe help them believe in him, Jack Frost, too.

"Sorry, Kiddo. Bunny is not with me. But I am sure he will come around soon," Jack consoled the frowning toddler once she noticed Bunny was not around. Go figure that Jack could annoy one of the cutest kids on the planet.

"Why can't it be winter all the time?" Jamie complained, loving the cold air in spite of it being the longest day of the year, in the dead middle of summer.

Jack laughed. "Because I can't be in every place at once?" He knew Jamie was frustrated with the weather. He wanted to hang out with Jack ALL the time. But this was planet earth – there were four seasons and Jack was only welcome in_ one_ of those seasons.

But Jack knew how to still have fun, even in the heat of the summer. He did not need snow around him to be able to make a little winter magic happen. In the palm of his hand, he created an ice snowball.

Jamie's eyes widened in excitement. "This is going to be the talk of the town!" He knew a snowball fight, in the heat of summer, would be IMPOSSIBLE. And many people couldn't see Jack – many did not believe in the winter spirit. Just a small fact. But Jack was not a Guardian for nothing. Kids still needed him, no matter what. Plus, he had a few people who could see him. Like Jamie, and Sophie. Jamie had been, in fact, the first to see Jack. It had been quite the night – Jamie seeing him, taking down Pitch, becoming an official Guardian. All in a day's work.

Jack shook his head laughing as he threw the snowball into the air and shot it straight at Jamie.

Jamie jumped, trying to catch it. Of course, being the petite boy he was at now eleven years old, he was a little short. It soared over him, landing in the kiddy pool.

Sophie screamed in shock and in happiness. "Cold, cold!" She was far too excited to have a snowball in her pool. It was really helping cool her down on that hot day.

"Hmph," Jamie muttered. "Come on. One snowball fight, Jack?"

The winter spirit shook his head. "Not in the middle of summer. But tonight I could take you to Chile with me. It's a bit far, but they are going to have one freak storm hit them in a few minutes and kids are gonna be having one of the best snow days tomorrow in the southern hemisphere." Jack knew his snow days brought joy. Just like Tooth brought joy with her coins, and North brought joy with his toys, and Bunny brought joy with his eggs.

"An adventure? Could we stop by North's Shop?" Jamie's face had lit up at the thought. Jack tried not to – as you say – spoil the boy too much, but he couldn't help it. Jamie knew every guardian by name. It was a great feeling.

The winter spirit leaned on his staff, pondering the thought. "Possibly. You have to promise me you can handle the heat though. I can't be here to cool you off all the time." Jack winked.

Jamie shrugged. "I'll try."

Jack jumped to the ground from the fence, smiling. "Good." He conjured up three more snowballs, threw two at Jamie, and another into Sophie's kiddy pool. He then jumped into the sky, waving. "See you tonight!"

Jamie waved back, holding the frozen snowballs in his right hand. The air quickly warmed back up to its blistering heat of 99 degrees and the snowballs slowly started to melt.

He sighed as he turned around, seeing his sister Sophie using her second snowball against her face, her smile contagious and seemingly adorable. _Oh little sisters. Thanks Jack_. Jamie sat back against the tree in the shadow once again, plopping the cold wet stuff on his head. Hey, if he couldn't have a snowball fight or a cold wind right that second, he could deal with a magical snowball. Why, he had a good, ol' friend who made them, who happened to be named Jack Frost…

1212121212121

Eyes narrowing in disdain. Soul whispering and churning. Watching the Winter Spirit laugh and fly away from the boy, the darkness enveloped the scene from an unknown location deep within the earth, eyes everywhere at once, eyes focusing on the boy-turned-Guardian called Jack Frost.

"So, Jack Frost is having a good ol' time as a Guardian. I wonder… what would happen if that happy, memory driven, friendly Guardian suddenly had bad intentions? Would the others Guardian notice? Or better yet, would they care?"

The snicker rose in the large space. Yes, it was time to experiment.

* * *

**Note:** I may get to the point really fast, but I promise, this fanfic will grow. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for checking it out :)


	2. Magical Moments

**Author's Note:** Wow guys. So much love for this fanfic already. Thank you! I feel so blessed. :) Today was physically draining from clinical, so I won't get much written - plus I forgot a notebook, so of course the plot bunnies did not get a chance to be hashed out. Oi. Slipping it in my back pack for tomorrow :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! The real action starts in the next few chapters, but we're getting somewhere.

Thank you for showing a real interest! - Danielle

**Disclaimer:** see ch. 1

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magical Moments**

Jamie was flying. He held onto Jack with all his strength, staring at the land below them as they flew along to the North Pole.

Chile had been fantastic! Snow ball fights with children who didn't speak his language, but enjoyed the playing and laughing all the same. Jamie sometimes wished he was Jack Frost, just so he could enjoy the snow all the time. And play all the time.

But Jamie also knew Jack took his job very seriously – sort of. Jack still did his thing, but he made it fun, enjoyable. Jamie knew there was a past that gave Jack that strength, and the boy had never once asked about it. It was not in his place to ask about it. Jack was a good Guardian, and that was what mattered most.

"Cold yet, Jamie?" Jack was trying not to laugh as his human friend's teeth started to chatter. Jamie had a sweater and a coat on over a shirt, and he had a scarf, two pairs of gloves, and an ear hat on. But Jack also knew he himself was cold, so Jamie was feeling that too, plus given the wind and the wet from the snowball fights – Jamie was gonna need a good fire once they got to North's place.

Jamie just grinned. "It's worth it."

Jack shook his head, smiling. They were almost to the Shop. It was in sight, a glorious building nestled between two mountain heaps of snow in the North Pole. Of course, Jack had been trying to break in for years before the Man in the Moon had made him the newest Guardian. Now the Yeti's just groaned when they saw him, even though they had to let him in.

Jack let the wind set them down outside the front door; the yeti's – as usual – groaned and opened the doors. Jack smiled, tipping his hood towards them in thanks.

Jamie couldn't get enough of the North Pole. Of North's Shop. He had been there over five times now, but he just couldn't get enough of it. What could he admit, he was eleven and he knew Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Jack Frost. He had the coolest friends.

He followed Jack into the shop, winding down hallways and staircases, until they crashed through a door and came face to face with –

"Ah, Jack! Jamie! Nice to see you!" North was smiling, holding out a cup of hot chocolate to the still-chattering little boy before him. Jamie took it and started to chatter away about his life. Jack smiled, stepping around the jolly good man, leaving the two to talk, so he could view the globe.

The globe. A large round light fixture that told each Guardian which children believed and where they lived by a single light. Jamie's was up there, near Jack's home, which had a rather appealing blue flag.

All the lights looked so peaceful and amazing. Jack sighed. It was pretty amazing, he wouldn't lie. He did not have many believers, but those who did believe in him gave him hope and happiness and a place in the world. And all the lights represented kids who believed in at least one of the Guardians. It was worth it, it really was.

"Jack!" It was a quiet, happy call from across the room. He turned to find Tooth flying towards him, arms stretched out. It had been – oh, a few_ days_ since they had last seen each other? So, he had a thing for her, and she had a thing for him – and he visited the tooth palace regularly to um, well… look at his memories? It was a cover most visits, but he did enjoy seeing himself as a kid, being with his sister. Sadly, this was 300 years later and she was long gone. He hated the feeling that he had died and never been able to properly tell her he loved her and was glad he had sacrificed his life for her. A small price to pay for immortality, go figure.

"Tooth," he said, smiling and grunting softly as she hurled herself into him.

"I thought we were gonna meet up in two days. But, you know what, we need to tell them. We really do." Her face told him everything he needed to know. Sooner or later, the rest of the Guardians needed to know that they were trying to date. The word trying was a little too light – they just wanted to hang out, get to know each other better. Of course, to everyone else on planet earth – that meant dating. And if they were open with the other three Guardians, maybe they wouldn't get so frustrated with them. They did it on their own time, so what harm could it do?

"Do we just wanna plan a meeting for tomorrow?" Jack didn't want to drag her argument out any longer. She had been saying it for two weeks. Jack just had not had time to make it to the North Pole.

Tooth's face lit up. "Yes, perfect. Sorry, I have to go get more teeth. It's so much fun gathering them with my fairies. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She pecked him on the cheek, knowing no one was watching, and flew off.

He sighed, touching the spot she had kissed. _I've sure gotten to her_. He managed to smile.

"Jack, my boy," North called, waving over the winter spirit to where he and Jamie were standing and talking.

"Yes, coming." Jack gave the globe one last look, saluted it, and walked over to the chattering individuals. Never a dull moment.

* * *

\Jamie was asleep as Jack flew him home.

Jack had time to think, about a lot of things. Mostly about the fact he was about to tell North, Bunny, and Sandy he was in a serious relationship with Tooth. He managed to snort. Yeah, it was going to be a lovely time telling them.

Right before heading for home, Jack had told North he wanted a meeting the next evening. Nothing urgent, he just wanted to discuss something. The old jolly man had nodded, understanding. And he left it at that. Which seemed unusual to the winter spirit, but he didn't think much of it past that.

Jamie's home came into sight and Jack slowed down long enough to get the kid through the window quietly and into bed.

"Hmm, Jack?" The boy had awoken, rubbing his eyes.

Jack paused before he left the room completely. "Yes?"

"Thanks for tonight." He was yawning, eyes still closed, hand wrapped around his favorite bunny already.

Jack smiled. "No problem, buddy."

He got out of the house, letting the wind take him back home.

His mind was all up in the clouds and going here and there when all of a sudden the wind shorted out. Jack fell, feeling disoriented. He wasn't even sure he hit the ground properly before he fell unconscious.

Something or someone had gotten to him. And that was all he knew before he fell into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun. Dun. Dun.

Let's get this party... _started_! :D


	3. Strength to Weakness

Author's Note: I'm heading out to either see Twilight or ROTG again, so I decided to post another chapter. Thanks for all the attention, fellow writers and readers! It means a lot, really.

And this chapter is where the T rating really comes in. You have been warned. - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strength to Weakness**

Jack moaned. He must have hit is head pretty hard. But what had he hit his head against? The wind had betrayed him, dropping him unexpectedly. He had lost control. He had hit something - or something had hit him.

He tried to move. But his arms felt heavy, his chest suffocating. _I am a guardian,_ he thought to himself. _I don't get hurt. Not that easily anyway._

He blinked in the darkness. Darkness?! He tried to move again, but he realized he was chained. His wrists were locked in restraints. The dark was suffocating.

Someone was behind this. Jack just wasn't sure who...

"Whoever you are, I am not afraid of you!" Jack yelled, wishing he could sit up. His head was killing him and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

A snicker echoed in the darkness. "Such a pitiful mortal."

Jack gulped. He was not a mortal. And anyone who saw him knew he was not a mortal._ What is going on?_

Something brushed his left foot. Jack shifted, his heart beating fast, his breathing picking up. "W-W-Who's there?"

A muffled sound erupted in his ear. Someone was struggling with a gag on. Jack couldn't see. He didn't know it was, but he knew they both were in trouble. _This darkness… is almost like Pi-_

Black sand raced into Jack's right ear and Jack screamed in terror. All at once he felt something inside him, creating a nightmare of falling and never stopping. "NO!" In another instant, the nightmare was over. _PITCH!_

Light seemed to bloom into existence as Jack sat up, breathing hard. "PITCH!" Jack managed to cry out, knowing the King of Nightmare's was back.

There was another laugh. And another struggling sound.

Jack twisted, trying to figure out who it was. And to his utter disbelief, Jamie stared wide eyed and terrified at Jack as Pitch loomed over the boy, glee and a smirk on the Boogeyman's face.

Pitch yanked the boy back into the shadows, yelling out, "See, Jack. This is the price you pay for shoving me back into the shadows. Unfortunately, you did not realize the shadows have had the chance to become a much stronger ally to me. And I am sure they would love to have someone else to play with." Pitch was laughing all around Jack, coming at him from all sides.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "YOU DARE HURT JAMIE, YOU WILL BE DONE FOR!" Jack did not care about himself. It was Jamie he cared about. It had been instilled within him from his first day as an immortal. Heck, the first day he had been born on earth. He had drowned saving his sister, and the Man in the Moon gave him new life. Now he watched over and protected the children of the earth, regardless of belief or disbelief. And with Pitch back, that meant they were in danger. In much more danger then Jack could ever imagine.

Pitch came back into Jack's vision, Jamie gone. "Tut, tut. You are such a protector, aren't you? It will be such a good trait to have down here."

Jack ignored the taunt. "Let Jamie go. I will do whatever you want. But Jamie is NOT APART OF THIS!"

Pitch tilted his head, reading Jack's fear. "Do I sense this correctly? You fear for his _life_?" And a mechanical laugh echoed in the space. "Oh this is perfect! Oh, Jack, you just – you don't get it, my dear boy, do you?" Pitch knelt, smirking, his hand stroking Jack's face.

Jack flinched, hating the King of the Nightmares so much more. He did not answer the question the shadow asked, only creating further tension.

"Well, Jack, I must say. This_ love_ you have for this mortal boy should work perfectly for my plan."

Jack's eyes flew open, fear racing into his veins. _JAMIE!_

Pitch came back seconds later, the scared, shaking boy being dropped like a leaf to the ground after having been dragged in by the hair.

Jack gulped. Jamie was crying. He was not talking, but he was crying, tears in his eyes, on his cheeks. He was terrified. And it was only fueling Pitch's power more.

"Oh Jack," Pitch whispered, squatting to be level with the shaking eleven year old. "Would you give up your soul to save this boy?"

Jack froze. _My soul?_ He did not know exactly to what Pitch referred too. Not that soul's were referred to all that often in the Guardian world. He was immortal. That meant he would live forever, right?

Pitch did not wait for an answer. "Thankfully, you don't have to. I already know. This boy, this_ Jamie_, was the first one to believe in you. Well, Jack, I know a lot more know that I have been in the depths of the earth, with the shadows, for a while. And I know how much the first one to believe in you really means."

Jack felt his heart racing. _What does that mean?_

Pitch cackled again, knowing what he was about to do. "See, Jack," the shadow whispered. "If Jamie disbelieves… you get weak. If Jamie_ dies_ before growing up – well, let's just say, we are_ about to find out!_" And Pitch slammed his hand into the unsuspecting little boy before him, his power stronger than a trembling, terrified eleven year old boy who believed in Santa and the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny.

Jamie screamed. Jack screamed.

Jamie's scream cut short as Pitch dragged his hand out of the boy, a human heart sitting in his hands. It did not beat. It did not move. Jamie did not make a sound, did not move. His breathing had stopped.

Jack wrestled with the bounds, feeling his mind slipping. "No, no, JAMIE!" Jamie was_ dead_. Pitch had _murdered_ him!

Jack felt sick. He couldn't feel his hands, his feet. _What is happening to me?!_ His vision blurred as Pitch sneered in his face. "Yes, yes! You see, _Jack_, with Jamie dead, that means you go into a coma. _And no one can save you from it. Especially with what I am about to do to you_!"

Jack felt his world slipping. He weakly laid his head down, moaning. _No, not Jamie… not Jamie…_ And Jack fell into a coma, just as Pitch had predicted.

* * *

**Note:** Welp... yes, yes I did do two things: Jamie is dead. And I just laid out a new twist not explored before: what could happen if a first believer dies? Well, that would be my answer. Sorry Jack.

Will things turn out okay? Only the anxious waiting until the next chapter will be a sure thing...


	4. Missing

**Author's Note:** I told myself "Danielle, you will not update until you get the next chapter written. No, no you will not." I expected myself not to even write tonight, seeing as my clinical paperwork was much more important. Well, I finished that in record time - thank you atrial fibrillation and a surprisingly awesome mother (cardiac nurse, ha... no, I did NOT cheat!) - and unfortunately, no inspiration tonight. I'm gonna update anyway. Don't expect the next one until late this weekend. I'm trying to be good with the last bits of school, and my brain is in endocrine mode. Go figure.

As for the awesome response - you guys keep amazing me! Thank you! :)

This is a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy. As for last chapter: well... things tend to get worse before they get better, but I promise, if you stick with me, you will have a rewarding ending :) - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missing**

The North Pole was buzzing. Toys were being created 24/7, even in the middle of summer. And North was pretty busy, especially with the Guardians coming together for a meeting called by none other than Jack himself.

Except Jack Frost had yet to show up. And he was already 10 minutes late.

Tooth was fluttering around, nervous. "He should have shown up by now. He is never late. Jack only has to set storms and snow and WHY IS HE NOT HERE?!"

Bunny snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him to have forgotten."

He regretted that statement as Tooth shoved her face in his. "Do. Not. Say. That. About. Jack." She looked frustrated and a tad bit worry.

Bunny backed up. "Whatever you say, fairy."

North placed a hand on Tooth's shoulder. "It is unusual. Where was he coming from?"

She shrugged. "Somewhere in the south hemisphere. Winter has been pretty crazy down there at the moment. Plus Jack loves to play. Maybe he got caught up with a snowball fight or something."

Over by the globe, Sandy had been having a moment checking out the lights. And he had slowly watched one light flicker and then go out. It wasn't all that strange, since kids grew up all the time, but the general area of the light going out was near Jack's home, the pond near Burgess.

Sandy drifted over to the worried Tooth and North and put up a question mark above his head.

North looked over at sandy and asked, "yes?"

Sandy proceeded to point at the globe.

While Tooth kept her worrying going, North and Sandy went over to the globe. Bunny could have cared less.

North scratched his beard, seeing that the light Sandy pointed to had gone out.

And it came like a blow to the head. His heart constricted, realizing the ramifications. His belly told him everything. "GUARDIANS," He cried, spinning around to face the two who were not paying attention. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

* * *

His eyes watched the Guardians frantically get into North's sleigh and take off. Someone threw a snow globe aimed for Burgess, and they were gone.

Pitch smiled. They would be in the opportune place to watch him wield his power.

He walked over to the unconscious form, gently stroking the winter spirit's cheek. The form twitched. Jack could still feel. He could feel pain and pressure and being moved. He could hear. But he could not speak. He could not move, except for the occasional response to stimuli, which was quickly becoming few and far between. Pitch would have to act soon, or Jack would not get the chance to feel the pain he so rightly deserved.

It was a powerful thing, the life of the first believer. It sucked the energy and power from the Guardian when that life was gone. It had taken most of the time Pitch had been in the underground, recuperating, to learn of the magic that had been used only once before. He learned of the power within each child and how the Guardians were connected to that power. Of course, the power went away when the child grew up – even if they still believed in the Guardians. Death that came before the age of eighteen wiped out the Guardians energy. The Guardians had been sent to protect the children of the world, regardless of who believed. If a child died without the needed protection – from a murder, a senseless death not involved with the body's own mechanism (even the Guardians had no control over cancer or genetic defects) – the Guardians felt it. And when it was the first believer of any of the Guardians – well, there were costs.

Since Jack was the newest Guardian, with his first believer still under the age of eighteen (all of the other Guardians, well, their first believers were long gone. The tragedy of the human race), Pitch had all the power he needed.

And he had one act to perform before he could start his fun.

Though, granted, this was fun too.

He chuckled as he saw the Guardians land in Burgess. It was almost show time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Someone is bound to go "Wait, Miss Danielle, someone in a coma cannot respond to stimulus." I know, I know… I'm a nursing student, I know this fact. But because Jack is a Guardian, a coma for him is not the same - at least, that's how I want to swing it. Plus, it sounds so much cooler for Pitch's plan. If Jack can feel and respond – even in a small way – that just increases Pitch's joy, and we all know Pitch is just plain sadistic. At least, that's how I see him.

Thanks for reading! - Danielle

PSS: As many of you may have noticed, my latest one-shot (Every Night) is no longer around (and if you hadn't noticed, well, it is no longer online). I took it down for various reasons. Forgive me for that, but I was having some unhappy thoughts about it and I am a bit crazy about my work. Thanks for understanding.


	5. Show Time

**Author's Note**: Inspiration! lol. I am trying to keep a few chapters ahead at all times, until, well, I finish it. So, well, I wrote. Here ya go! - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 5: Show Time**

Sandy was the first off the sleigh, tumbling over the rocky ground, his little ears shooting off warning sand. He was frightened, just like the rest of the Guardians were. A light going out either meant disbelief or death. And if Jamie had died – Sandy shook his head. He was not going to let that idea go through his mind.

North drew a sword as he stepped from his sleigh, his eyes searching all around the Bennett's yard and home. Something strange was in the air. Like things were about to turn upside down in minutes.

Bunny looked sick. He hated the sleigh. He crawled out from the stupid flying contraption, trying not to barf. He should have taken his tunnels. They were faster AND safer, in his opinion. But even he knew something was going on here. Jamie's light going out – that was not a normal thing.

Tooth was the one to reach Jamie's bedroom window first. She glanced inside, not seeing a small form on the bed. It was empty. Her heart squeezed from the hurt. Jamie was not there, and that meant only the worst case scenario: death. Jack should have been busy that day. Jamie would not be with Jack. And if Jamie's light had gone out, he wouldn't be able to see Jack… right?

"H-h-he's not there," Tooth whispered, her wings setting her down on the steps on the back porch of the Bennett's house. Sandy put a sad face above his head, looking terribly grief stricken. Bunny gulped, his eyes looking at the ground. Nothing was going right.

North wanted to stab an inanimate object with his sword. Jamie was gone. And Jack was missing in action. What was going on? What dark magic was playing with their minds, playing with this scene? He just knew something was off, and it was not a good feeling in his belly.

A snicker echoed in the wind.

Tooth was on her feet, her eyes shifting from left to right, heart beating fast. _That voice…_

Bunny was frozen, feeling the cold seep into his bones in the warmest of nights. _I am not afraid of him, I am not afraid of him, I am not afraid of him, I am NOT afraid of him!_ Bunny kept telling himself. He wasn't sure he was convincing himself well of this fact.

Sandy shook his little hand, growling silently. _Pitch!_

North sensed the worst was about to take place. _Pitch, you dirty bastard. We banished you to the underworld!_ He was not a happy Santa right then.

High above in the sky, Pitch descended, breathing in the fresh air. He absolutely loved being out of that dark, dank space. Time for some real action. "Well, well, look what I found. All the Guardians, together, just like I wanted." He cackled, loving the feeling of having control. "Awe, and poor Bunny, he's_ scared_."

The rabbit stood on his hind legs, sneering. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Not an evil spirit like Pitch, no, never. He just had to keep telling that to himself, every few seconds.

"What do you want, Pitch?" North demanded, swords raised in threat.

Pitch shrugged. "I thought I would stop by and say hi. Ya know, out for a breath of fresh air. I noticed Tooth was concerned about Jamie-"

Tooth raced for Pitch's form, anger in her eyes. "WHERE IS HE, PITCH? WHERE IS JACK?!" She knew that wherever Jamie was, Jack was. It was like a double header, and Pitch was so far feeling the heat as the likely culprit for the boys who were lost.

Pitch disappeared into the darkness, leaving Tooth turning in circles, fear and anger in her heart. It fueled him even more.

"Oh, tut, tut," came his voice from behind them, his arms folded in disinterest. "So concerned about Jack. Well, I am so happy to say, he is_ right here_."

All four of the Guardians watched, stunned, as Jack's body came into view, unveiled from a fine covering of black shadow sand.

Jack did not move; he did not stir. He hung suspended in the air, the shadow sand keeping him from falling.

"JACK!" Tooth cried, racing for him.

But Pitch and his magic held her back. She struggled, but soon gave up, her fight not worth it. Jack was in Pitch's grasp.

North looked angry. "Let him go, Pitch."

Sandy looked helpless, and Bunny felt his heart racing into oblivion. _Jack…_

Pitch laughed. He brought Jack's body to where he stood, and gently stroked the boy's cheek. The boy flinched, but did not defend himself. He was losing the ability to even move, as Jamie was dead.

North saw the small flinch and knew Jack was alive – but barely. _I've seen this before… but how…_

Pitch rolled his eyes. "You four are so worried about Jack, you forgot about Jamie. Here, you can have what's left of him." And he let out the worst, most menacing cackle as he drew out the human heart from inside himself, throwing it to North.

North caught the object, feeling sick as he realized it was a human heart. _Jamie… Jamie is dead… which can only mean one thing…_

Bunny didn't even have to ask whose heart it was. He just knew. "No," he whispered, feeling sick to his stomach. The poor rabbit never stood a chance against the coming nausea. He turned, ready to hurl.

Tooth was in literal shock. "Oh, dear Man in the Moon. Jamie is gone." It was a statement that rocked the whole group. It was not settling.

Sandy couldn't even come up with something to say. He was so quiet, so frustrated, and so sad. There was too much going on, just so many emotions floating around. And Jack…

Pitch smirked. "Oh, but it does get better, Guardians," he hissed.

North stepped forward, his hands knuckle white around his swords. "Jack is in a coma. What more do you want?" North was the only other Guardian to know the truth of what had happened to Jack. Jamie had been under eighteen. Jamie was dead from Pitch's hand. Jack had suffered great pain and slipped into a coma. Nothing could save Jack. Absolutely nothing.

Pitch smiled. "I am so glad you know the reality of this situation, North. But I am also glad you get to watch_ this_. Please, tell me, how do you steal an immortal's soul?" Pitch laughed, watching the Guardian's faces one by one. Tooth froze, unmoving in fear. Bunny was on all fours, eyes wide in fear. North had a look of sadness on his face, for he could not save the young winter spirit from the cruelty the Nightmare King was about act on his coma-ridden body. Sandy had clenched fists, unable to reach out and save the Winter Spirit.

They were all powerless and helpless as they watched in horror as Pitch gently reached his hand into Jack's still body, having the power to reach into the spaces that were filled with his kindred soul.

Jack twisted and turned, moaning quietly. He felt it. He could feel Pitch trying to take his soul. But he was weak. His coma was a weakness. With Jamie dead, he was at his weakest point of all time. He could not fall any weaker. Except to death.

Pitch gathered the soul in his hand, lifting up the forces he had learned while in the depths of the earth. He lifted his hand and a blue-white wisp trailed up from Jack's body. Pitch pulled out the orb from inside himself and shoved the soul he had taken into the orb. His smile was joyous. He had just stolen Jack Frost's _soul_.

Jack went absolutely still, his soul no longer in his body. His body was lifeless now. A body with no soul could not function. It would decay as any lifeless body would. Everyone returned to the dust they had been created from.

Essentially: Jack was dead.


	6. North's Secret

**Author's Note:** Okay, I was gone all day, and didn't want to update, but something was playing on my mind when I got home. I actually DO review guest reviews. And I do not like being told "f*ck you" - yes, I killed off Jack. But please, please understand - I know how this story will end - and I don't want to give it away - mind you, I really want you all to go through the emotions like I do. Isn't that what an author does for their readers?! - but it WILL have a happy ending. There. I told you. It WILL turn out all right. So, please, don't throw swear words at me because you are frustrated or mad. I did delete the review. Thank you for understanding.

I hope this chapter helps some. There is hope! There REALLY is! :) And thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews. You really do give me a smile every time I log onto my email. Have a wonderful beginning of the Christmas season! - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 6: North's Secret**

Silence.

A scream. "NO, JACK, NO!" Tooth flew to Jack's soul, ever reaching to get it back and place it back in its owner's body.

But Pitch was gone in an instant, his laugh echoing. And with him, Jack's soul. And Jack's body.

"No, no, no, no!" She cried, flying to and fro, terrified. Her mind would not rest. Jack was lifeless. Helpless. His soul was in the hands of the Nightmare King. She could only wonder what Pitch would do. She was completely and utterly in shambles.

North felt a heavy burden get placed on his shoulders. He knew what they must do, but he was not sure he could face the same journey again after the first time.

Sandy looked absolutely grief stricken, the image above his head of Jack's still form.

Bunny had already opened up a tunnel, ready to force the Guardians to act and get to Jack. He wanted to fight. It was a reasonable response to the overtake of one of their own.

But North knew what they had to do. "No, Bunny. We go back to the North Pole."

Tooth was angry. "No. We find JACK. We SAVE HIM!" She would not listen to North say they would leave Jack with Pitch. Not now, not ever.

North held up a hand. "There is nothing we can do for him now. Pitch has strong powers to steal Jack's soul."

"And we put his soul back INTO HIS BODY!" she cried, frustrated. She couldn't fight Pitch alone. She needed the Guardians with her. She needed_ Jack_.

North shook his head. "It is not that simple."

Sandy put up a question mark above his head, a perplexed look on his face.

Bunny also asked the same thing. "How is it_ not that simple_?"

North looked at the ground. "Because I have once had to do the same – save the one I loved by giving them back their soul."

* * *

By the time they had reached the North Pole again and settled into North's office, Tooth had lost most of her energy, curling up into a ball on the nearest couch, tears leaking out of her eyes. She had wanted to fight and get back Jack as soon as possible. Now North had a lot of explaining to do for this. A LOT of explaining to do.

Bunny was starting to shed, his nervousness and anxiety just making him freak out over this new news. North had liked someone? And had gone through this before? What else did he not know about the jolly old man?!

Sandy looked no different, but he was the first to raise the large question mark above his head, opening up the questions that were about to be grilled into North as he sat in his office chair, looking out over the snowy landscape.

North sighed, facing the rest of the Guardians. "Back when I was the only Guardian, before Sandy was chosen, there was actually a wonderful girl named Maria. She was immortal. But not a Guardian. Man in the Moon had given her immortality because she had died saving her brother from an arrow. She and I – well, we fell in love.

"I learned this the hard way. One day she was out and about, away from the North Pole, and she didn't come back. An evil spirit, not Pitch exactly, but a predecessor to Pitch, had stolen her soul. She had been vulnerable, for we had just had a fight. Her soul was going to be turned into evil and given back to her body.

"Fortunately, I caught wind of this evil act, and raced to get her back. I got her body back; I even stole her soul back. But I could not join the two back together. I looked to MiM to tell me what to do. He told me I was running out of time. I needed to find a flower. A special flower. This flower only grew every 100 years, and was in a far off place."

Bunny interrupted, "So we need to get this flower to join Jack's soul back to his body?"

North nodded. "We do. But there is a catch. From the point of the soul extraction, the countdown of three days has already started."

Tooth sat up. "Then WHAT are we doing here if Jack has less than three days to be saved?!"

North held up his hand. "We have three days to get the flower and join the soul to its body, before the body decays to the point of no return. I know the countdown has already started, but this flower – it is not on earth."

Bunny groaned. "Then how did you find it?"

North looked frustrated. "The flower is on the moon. In MiM's palace. But his palace is extremely difficult to find. Only those with a true heart can find it."

Sandy raised his hand, an image of a heart on his head, and then an image of the Guardians on his head.

North shook his head. "While yes, we all have true hearts as Guardians, those who search for the flower must have a true heart for the one they are trying to save."

Tooth perked up. "Like me. I want to save Jack. I have a true heart for him."

North again shook his head. "You are too emotionally involved, my friend."

She looked angry. "YOU DOOM JACK TO AN EVIL ETERNITY BECAUSE YOU THINK-"

North held up his hand. "Please. We are running out of time. We have to be faster than Pitch. One of us must get back Jack's soul. One of us must get back Jack's body. And two of us must go to the moon and search for this flower. It should be in bloom, since it was last picked many centuries ago. But time on the moon can feel slower than here on the earth. That means the three day deadline ticks down faster."

Tooth stood. "I will go to the flower. And Sandy can come with me."

North gave her a look. "Sandy and I will look for the flower. I believe I still have a reasonable idea of where MiM's palace is."

She glared. "Then what do you expect ME to do?" She was running out of patience. And Jack was running out of_ time_.

Bunny raised his hand. "I'll get Jack's soul back. I have a bone to pick with Pitch anyway." Bunny held a resentment against the Nightmare King. Stealing back Jack's soul would feel rewarding, to say the least.

North nodded. "Then Tooth, you will get back Jack's body." Tooth sighed, accepting her assignment. Baby Tooth would help. They needed his body post haste as it was.

"I must tell you, though. There is one catch."

Everybody in the room froze. They did not like North's tone.

"If we do get the flower, Jack's body, and his soul, and happen to rejoin his soul back to his body – there is a chance he may not remember any of us. He may not remember he is a Guardian. He may not remember his center." North's face looked grief stricken. He remembered it all too clearly with Maria. She had awoken with her soul back in place, and said she did not know who he was or really, who she was. Even though it was her soul and her body, the two no longer had the connections they had shared before her soul had been taken.

Tooth looked terrified. "No."

North walked over to the fairy, and gently gave her a hug. "I hope this does not happen for you two." North already knew they were in love. While they had not said it publicly, the two were sweet on each other. And it was worth the fight to get Jack back, no matter what.

Bunny hopped forward towards the door. "Well, what are we doing here? We need to go save Jack."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have yet to read the books sadly, so I do not know what order the Guardians came to be. I just kind of used it for my own plot turns. I also am not good with history – hello, Nursing student, not the history nut my sister is – so, anything that seems so out of place with history – that's cause I suck. Lol. Thanks for understanding. Normally I do good research for a fanfic, but not always. Time is not on my side this fanfic. Blame the plot bunnies. And thank you for reading! - Danielle


	7. Pitch's Triumph

**Author's Note:** It's just how the scenes turned out. And this happened to become the shortest chapter ever. lol. I actually find I write better at night... once I'm in bed, when the clock strikes 11pm or something. Thank goodness last night was Saturday night :D Even though I was writing the ending... oh, too much info! Anyway, this isn't much. Hopefully this will tide some of you over until my finals week is over. Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following! - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pitch's Triumph**

The slam echoed in the space. A lifeless body trapped in a cell made of shadow sand. The body was not going anywhere – not without its soul. Pitch knew the reality – the body was still an important piece to the puzzle, and the clock was ticking. A three days countdown had already started.

Pitch though, he had been triumphant. Jack Frost's soul was in his possession. The Nightmare King gently set the soul-filled orb on a nearby table, his smile reaching his eyes. Experimentation time was about to begin.

He gently edged some black shadow sand into the orb, watching the soul try to escape the sand. The soul had a mind of its own. Good, good. That would make this all more a fun challenge to complete, if Pitch didn't say so himself.

Turning Jack Frost into his next ally was not going to be easy. But when it happened – the Guardians would have no idea what hit them.


	8. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:** Remember when I said you would have to wait until after my finals week? *which would have been a dreadfully long week, seeing as it ends Thursday morning... at least, that's the HOPE. Trying to meet up with a clinical instructor is not easy* Well, I decided not to let you guys have that short of a chapter. Here is the LONG one - but I don't know when I will get another one out. I did outline the fanfic - it will be 21 chapters total. And we are on chapter 8. Talk about exciting!

Thanks for enjoying :) - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Journey Begins**

"How exactly are we going to find Pitch?" She sat against the fence outlining the Bennett's backyard, Bunny and Tooth's suspecting their first clue to finding the Nightmare King would be at Jamie's house. Sadly, nothing had really come up and Bunny was pacing.

"This I am not sure about. We know one thing for sure: he is in hiding." Bunny tugged on his shoulder holster that held his boomerangs, feeling his frustration. He had lost hair from the nervousness and shock of Jack's soul being stealing. And now this – now they had to get every piece before Jack could even have his soul back. Not to mention they had less than 60 hours to do it in! Bunny just hoped Sandy and North got the flower in time. Of course, Tooth and him had to find Jack's body and soul first…

She stared at her hands. Baby Tooth sat on her shoulder, her expression forlorn. She did not know how to help. Neither of them had any ideas. All Tooth could remember was that Pitch liked darkness. Baby Tooth, well…

She perked up, eyes wide. She remembered how Jack had found Pitch's lair last time. They had gone under the old bed. Of course, that bed was gone now. But Pitch had to have been having a way to get to the surface. That meant they were looking for something that led underground. And it had to be nearby.

She quickly flittered about Tooth's face, squeaking happily.

Tooth blinked, wondering why Baby Tooth was going off so suddenly. "What is it, Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy squeaked some more, motioning that they needed to look around, on the outskirts of Burgess. That they would find an entrance to Pitch's lair somewhere, just like Jack did when he had first come face-to-face with the King of Nightmare's back at Easter time a year ago.

Tooth nodded, understanding her little helper. "Okay, Baby Tooth, we will look."

Bunny looked over at her, bewildered. "We are looking for what now?"

She stood, straightening her feathers and her wings. "We are looking for something suspicious, like a bed or just a hole on the outskirts of the town. It has a big possibility of leading to Pitch's lair. That's what Baby Tooth told me."

The rabbit rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just as long as we don't have to look all day." He knew the faster they searched, the more time they would have to steal back Jack's body and soul. And they had no idea if the two were in the same room any longer, let alone if Jack's body was still in one piece. And his soul… that was another story all together also.

Bunny opened up a tunnel and the trio jumped into the hole. It was time to search on the outskirts of Burgess.

* * *

A shoe flew past Sandy. Next, a Christmas wreath sailed past the Keeper of Dreams. Two cookies were chucked past the shoulder of the Keeper of Christmas, his arms quickly searching a box buried deep in his closet inside his office. He then grabbed the box and turned it upside down in the closet, eyes searching, mind racing.

Two elves bumped into each other as they scrambled for the old cookies. So that is where the treats had disappeared to. They accounted for every treat created in the North Pole, and they had lost two cookies the Christmas before. They accounted for all the treats because they weren't supposed to be eating them, but did anyway. Needless to say, North paid little to no attention, even when he was eating a half eaten sugar cookie or shoving small pieces into his mouth after an elf had been chewing and realized he was in the presence of the one who demanded they not touch his cookies. Somehow, the elves assumed North was somewhat oblivious to them. Especially when he was constantly tripping over them.

Sandy eyed the little elves, but his attention was soon on the frustrated Father of Christmas.

"I cannot find it. I haven't needed that blasted snow ball in over centuries. If I cannot find it, we will not get to the moon. If we don't get to the moon, we don't get the flower. We don't get the flower-" North stopped, sighing. He knew Jack was in trouble. And they were coming up on almost 54 hours to go. Needless to say, he was in a hurry.

Sandy pointed to the shelf full of snow globes, wondering if one of them was the one North wanted. But North was not paying attention.

Father Christmas mumbled something and wandered over to his desk, opening up the drawers one by one for the third time in a span of 30 minutes.

Sandy raised his arms, waving. He put up a snow globe over his head, hoping the old man would see it. But he was not having any luck.

With a last ounce of patience the Keeper of Dream's had, he floated over to North, who was still throwing things to and fro, and sat on the desk. He put up a snow globe image above his head and waited.

North moved to the next drawer, determined. He had placed that snow globe carefully. It could not have gotten lost unless- The old man growled. The elves! His head shot up, seeing Sandy. And he paused.

"Yes, Sandy?" He saw the snow globe image above his head and nodded. "Yes, I am looking for a snow globe."

Sandy smiled and pointed to the shelf full of snow globes, near the entrance to North's office.

Father Christmas smiled, nodding. "Ah, yes, I haven't looked there yet." And he walked past his desk, past the clutter he had just created, and reached a hand for the snow globes on the shelf.

He looked at each of them carefully, trying to remember which one held the image of the moon in a reflection of a hut in the middle of winter. It was like a foreboding thought to Jack, even though it had been a similar thing for Maria back in the day, and that was why the image was so familiar.

He grabbed the last snow globe on the shelf, feeling distraught. He needed to find that snow globe!

And in his hand a snow globe with the reflection of the moon. Except it had changed. The scenery was now of a frozen lake. Jack's home.

North held the snow globe tight. It reflected the need. Manny knew exactly what they needed, and how to direct them. The old man turned, holding the snow globe high. "Found it, Sandy."

Sandy clapped silently, a smile on his face, reaching his eyes. They could now get to the moon.

North walked to the desk, sitting down on the office chair, leaning back as he stared at the snow globe. "Well, this little thing should get us where we need to go. _The Moon_." It had been given to him by Manny on the night he had wept for his beloved when he knew he had no power to put her soul back into her body. The snow globe had appeared, along with a message from the Man in the Moon. _This will get you to my home land, the surface of the moon. After that, you must find my palace, which can be difficult to find for someone who has never been there before. You must have a true heart for the one you are trying to save. Once in my palace, a flower will be in the garden. A red rose, with a center of golden yellow. This flower will help the connection between the body and the soul. Be careful – the flower only grows once every 100 years, and there is a time limit with when the body may be joined back with its soul. Move swiftly, move with love. In all things, stay strong. – Manny_

That had been centuries ago, and now they must do the same for Jack.

Sandy placed a hand on North's shoulder, nodding. North knew they needed to get going. The moon was waiting for them.

North stood, held out the snow globe, and loudly declared, "TO THE MOON!"

The snow globe glowed a bright white, and just like the magic snow globe's North had created (with a similar fashion from this snow globe, ironically), it turned into a portal.

The two took hands and walked into the portal, the light glowing brighter and then disappearing, the fancy snow globe no longer in North's office. And neither was one of the elves from earlier!

A few seconds later, North hit the surface of the moon with a grunt. Sandy was beside him, visibly shaken. It had been a rough ride. A tumble beside them indicated they were not alone. A small friend had joined them. The red pointed elf looked frightened half to death.

And it was even rougher on the surface of the moon. A wind blew in, almost taking Sandy and the little elf with it. North grabbed the Guardian's hands and tugged him close. The elf latched onto Sandy's leg and did not let go. North hugged the little silent Sandman, feeling the strength of the wind. This was going to slow their timing getting to the palace and back. _Great_, thought North dismally. _We just needed more blockades in our path_.

A tiny _thump_ was heard in the roaring of the wind. The small snow globe hit the ground with a thump, disappearing into the cover of the rushing dirt and dust and wind. It was hardly noticed by the two frightened Guardians. Thankfully, Pitch was on earth, and not on the moon. Sadly, they would need that snow globe again…


	9. Frustration

**Author's Note:** I PASSED MY ENDOCRINE TEST AND MY SKILLS TEST! Essentially: winter quarter, here I come! :P Pretty happy. Two more quarters of nursing school and then I get to be a registered nurse! Terrifying thought. Who wants to be an adult?! lol.

So in light of the whole stress finally decreasing - though finals week isn't over yet (I could pass my medication test with my eyes closed. Nursing math is pretty simple, if you know what you are doing correctly) - here is the next chapter! I actually have caught up to my writing speed, so... it could be a while before the next chapter. Stupid school and stress and funky moods and lack of writing inspiration. Christmas break starts Friday, so... I'll get back to writing when my cats are trying to shove me off the computer. (I miss them terribly. Time to go home!)

I ramble, sorry. Just, here, read. HAVE FUN! - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 9: Frustration**

Bunny zipped around his tunnels, counterclockwise around the town of Burgess, trying to run into another tunnel that led deep into the earth. He was determined to find Pitch's lair, period.

Up above, Tooth flew clockwise around the edge of Burgess, always searching for an abandoned tunnel, a hole, an opening – something! Pitch had to be somewhere, and he had to be getting out onto the surface SOMEHOW!

She was frustrated to no end. She wanted Jack back. She would not give up on him. She _needed_ him. She had never gotten to tell him – never got to talk to him much about her feelings. They had just sort of grown out of nowhere. She needed him so much. Now his soul was in the hands of_ Pitch_. It was an uneasy feeling that was not going away.

Bunny sighed as he made his third lap around the town. Nothing was showing up. With his ears flat against his head in defeat, he popped up to the surface, waiting impatiently for Tooth.

She saw him, sighing herself. They had not found Pitch's hole. It was a defeat they could not take. Time was running out. Her feet hit the ground ungracefully, her wings keeping her from falling flat on her face.

Her trouble with the ground caused Bunny to smirk.

"Shut up, Bunny." She was in no mood to handle his teasing. They needed to be serious.

He held up his hands in forfeit. "Okay, then, Tooth Fairy. Did _you_ find anything?"

She looked at the ground, her wings heavy on her back. "No."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Funny, neither did I. So… any other ideas, Baby Tooth?"

The small fairy was nestled against Tooth's neck, trying to console her friend. It wasn't working, obviously. Baby Tooth tried to think of something else that would help, but she wasn't sure. There had to be some reason Pitch was getting to the surface. Maybe it was in town somewhere?

She motioned towards the center of town and Bunny shook his head. "Would Pitch really put his lair directly under the town? If he did, he really is getting creepy."

Tooth perked up. "We could always look."

Bunny rolled his eyes again, thumped his foot, and jumped into one of his tunnels. Tooth hugged Baby Tooth close and took off into the air. If they were going to find Pitch's lair, it was going to be_ now_.

Bunny headed to the center of town, going in a zigzag motion. If he was going to find something, it was going to be so-

His tunnel started falling_ down_. Bunny grabbed the dirt on the side of the tunnel, trying to keep himself from falling further. It was dark as he looked down, seeing no end in sight. _Jackpot!_

Light did come from above, a few feet above his head. He had found it.

Tooth fluttered above, seeing the mysterious hole in the middle of the park in the center of town. She gently set down on the sidewalk, fast walking to the hole. She looked down, seeing Bunny holding on for dear life.

"Well, we found it," Bunny muttered, feeling about exhausted hanging on to the side of the tunnel. "Come on, Tooth, time to go get Jack and his soul."

Tooth gulped. She was about to face Pitch's lair. She felt more afraid of facing Pitch then anything. And she needed to lose that fear. Any fear could be sensed by the Nightmare King. And if they went into that lair with fear, they would never exit quietly with Jack and his soul.

She took a deep breath, centering herself. "Okay, Bunny, lead the way." And she jumped, falling above him into the darkness.

* * *

It felt like forever. North would not let Sandy go, and the terrified elf would not unlatch from Sandy's leg. The wind was a strong force in nature, and on the Moon, the added dust and grim did not help the air quality for breathing. Thankfully, they were immortal (somehow, the elves were immortal too. North didn't ask, nor did he want to know. They were always underfoot. He hated it).

Slowly, the wind died down, to a quiet roar.

North gently set Sandy on the ground, the Keeper of Dreams smiling, a "thank you" sign in sand above his head (tip of fingers forming a ninety degree angle from chin to air. I have no idea how to describe it, sorry audience!).

The elf, on the other hand, would not unlatch. Sandy nudged the little creature, but the poor thing had no need to leave the safety of the Sandman's leg. Pretty much, Sandy had no power over his own leg. Go figure.

North cleared his throat of the grim and dust, his eyes searching the land, looking for any signs of Manny's palace. It would not be easy to find, and he knew that. He just had to think back to what he had done when he had come here for Maria. That flower was precious. Too precious to give up on now, not when they were just starting. "The wind up here is so much more fierce then the earth. But we will be okay. Time is slower, so we have to pick up the pace. Before we know it, Jack's time could come and go while we search."

Sandy nodded, pointing forward. Or, well, in whatever direction it was. They could go in any direction at that point. The Moon didn't really have landmarks like earth did.

North looked around at the stars he saw in the sky and figured they would head in the direction Sandy pointed. It was a start.

Sandy floated along beside North as they started out, the little elf shuddering on the Dreamer's leg. It was going to be a long journey, and it had already started out rough.

In the dying wind, eyes peered out of a small hole in the ground. And then a grunt. Something was up…


	10. Body

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the hiatus. I got plot bunnies, and my mood really wasn't creating inspiration for this fanfic. But I finally sat down today and hammered out the next chapter. I am NOT giving up. I do that too often. I'm a nursing student. I'm not allowed to give up on the hard stuff.

Thank you for all who have followed and reviewed and favorited. You guys make me smile every time I check my email. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

I'll get more written soon. - Danielle

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to **Hatsu Yukiya** - who not only recommended this fanfic on TV Tropes, but has honestly given me inspiration for my writing, even when I'm in a crabby mood. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Body**

Pitch was fast coming to the realization he couldn't just take a soul and hope he could turn it evil. It seemed it would have been easier to torture Jack in his coma state, or even just torture Jack before he had murdered Jamie.

All frustrating reminders of why Pitch was not one step in front of the Guardians any longer. After a year of hiding and growing strength in his talents, it was not enough.

Pitch watched the soul swim in the orb, searching, wandering. He shoved a finger into the soul, watching it scramble away from the fear it was feeling. Soul's held everything a person was – feelings, emotions, memories, life, dreams – anything you could possibly imagine. Just not the actual flesh and bones of an individual.

"Well, well, _Jack_, I guess you got lucky." Pitch whistled and his shadows brought over the still body of Jack Frost.

Gathering up the soul in his hands, Pitch held it tight as he tried to get the wandering soul into Jack's body.

Pitch tried_ everything_. He shoved, whistled, chanted, yelled, and manipulated the soul in every way possible. He tried every orifice on Jack's body. Every act did nothing. Jack's body would no longer take the soul, and the soul no longer reacted around the body it had once occupied.

The King of Nightmare's screamed in frustration and threw Jack's body back into the hole it once had been. He couldn't turn the soul evil without it being inside Jack, and he couldn't get the soul back into Jack.

"BLASTED GUARDIANS!" He yelled, anger filling his mind, his eyes, his heart. They would_ pay_.

* * *

Bunny & Tooth had managed to hide away in a hole in Pitch's layer, watching him play as they carefully looked for Jack's body, hoping they could set it free of the bonds they were sure Pitch had encased the lifeless body in. They had to find the body first though.

Tooth eyed the scene, quickly thinking about how Pitch worked.

But they didn't have to wait long for Pitch to show them where Jack's body was.

Pitch summoned Jack's body in frustration, muttering about how he needed to get the soul back into the body. Jack's body floated by the hiding Guardians, his body entangled in Pitch's shadows.

The two Guardians couldn't intervene yet, lest they show themselves to Pitch and get caught – and they knew Pitch would not take kindly to seeing them there. So they watched as Pitch struggled to join Jack's body to his soul. As they watched, it confirmed what the two Guardians had been hoping for: Pitch had no idea about the Moon flower, and the Nightmare King had no ability to turn Jack's soul evil, let alone join his body to his soul. It made Pitch look weak. He could steal the soul, but he couldn't do anything with it.

This echoed the anger Pitch was releasing right at that moment. He banished Jack's body away, back to where it lay hidden in the shadows, and Pitch screamed, "BLASTED GUARDIANS!"

Tooth trembled, trying not to let her fear get noticed by Pitch.

Bunny looked angry as he hopped silently over the Jack's hidden body, his boomerang at the ready. He motioned for Tooth, pointing at Jack's body. They needed to free it. And then they would focus on the soul.

She shook her head, focusing. She gathered some of her fairy dust and in the hidden shadows, sprinkled it above Jack's caged body.

Bunny tugged at the shadows, trying to release Jack's arms and legs. The fairy dust worked its magic; startling the shadows and making them roll back into the darkness away from Jack.

They had his body. Now it was Bunny's turn to get Jack's soul back.


	11. Speed Bumps

**Author's Note:** Finally, inspiration has come :D

And tumblr is down. Like, it's HORRIBLE. I can't even PROCRASTINATE ANYMORE. I've had to resort to writing and actually doing the stuff my parents are paying me to do. Oi. I think it was the Hobbit...

ANYWAY, slightly longer chapter. I was originally gonna make this a one-scene chapter, but I don't really write in order, especially depending on inspiration, so I wrote, and wrote, and then finally connected everything, and well... I had to, lol.

Hope you enjoy - Danielle.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Speed Bumps**

The wind had picked up some once again as they walked. It felt like they were going nowhere fast. Time felt slower on the Moon. They were losing precious time.

Sandy had convinced the terrified elf to hang out in the Dreamer's arms, watching the world around them, seeing the Moon at its finest – up close and personal.

North trudged ahead in front of them, keeping his eyes open, his ears listening. The Moon had creatures everywhere. The last time he had battled moose-like animals, with large antlers and fanged teeth. It was all a guessing game what the trio would run into on this trip to Manny's palace.

In the shadows, hidden behind the wind, many eyes stared at the trio. They were ready.

And they attacked.

A growl from behind Sandy told him something was up. He stopped short and twirled, letting out a silent yelp at what he was met with. The elf squealed in fright and lunged onto Sandy's shoulder, tumbling off at his unsteady balance. He hit the dusty surface of the Moon, curling up into a tight ball in pure terror.

North swung on his heels, turning towards the growl, his hands already swinging his two swords. "WHO'S THERE?!"

Eyes. Many, many eyes surrounded them. Two eyes glared at Sandy, sniffing him.

Polar Bears. They were surrounded by_ polar bears_.

Sandy backed up from the polar bear smack dab in front of him, his hands already spinning dream dust. He had no idea if he could put a polar bear to sleep with a dream, but it was worth the try.

North sensed that the polar bears weren't the curious nature. They wanted something. They wanted_ them_.

A snarl rose from the pack of polar bears surrounding them.

Sandy narrowed his eyes in determination and threw his dream sand into the air, covering the polar bears in dream sand.

None of them blinked an eye. Until the polar bear nearest Sandy tried to take a bit out of the sand man.

In fear and defense, Sandy flew up into the atmosphere, the polar bears pawing at the ground, some reaching on their hind legs, trying to reach him. They wanted the golden man.

North had had enough. He attacked with his swords, swinging left and right as the polar bears caught onto the threat from the large, fat man wielding glinting silver instruments.

The elf didn't even move. He couldn't in the fear he was in.

The polar bears attacked, teeth smashing and claw fighting all the way.

Sandy couldn't put the polar bears to sleep. But he could tie them up. With quick work of his magic touch, Sandy had created ropes. He swung into battle, wrapping ropes around feet and necks, pulling and scrambling as the polar bears took notice of the golden man back on the ground.

North kept swinging, his swords doing little to push back the pack. One sword went swinging from his hand, buried in the thick dust of the moon. _Oh, good. _He shook his head, determined to not lose. They had to get to Manny's palace. They had to get that flower.

Polar bears ran after Sandy as he yanked a few around, and shot more ropes at other bears. But it felt like a losing battle. More and more appeared, overcoming the pace of the Dreamer.

Another struggled with a polar bear and North had lost his last sword. He started punching whatever came into view, but it wasn't enough. A polar bear knocked him from behind, forcing him onto his back. Three polar bears pounced on him, and he was down.

More went after Sandy, but he was a quick bugger. The overwhelming sense of lose with his ropes told Sandy to get out of there. He quickly rose up into the atmosphere, leaving the polar bears growling and whining over the fact they had just lost their most prized possession.

As for North, the polar bears had already started dragging him away. He yelped, his eyesight blinded by the dust and fur of the animals taking him away. He couldn't see Sandy. But he knew Sandy would do everything he could to rescue him. They had each other's backs.

Sandy flew after the pack taking away his fellow Guardian, but in defeat of the battle, and a defense of his own, Sandy failed to even budge the few dragging away North.

North was in the hands of a pack of polar bears. And Sandy was desperate.

He searched for the elf that had been with them, and couldn't find the terrified little thing. In all the commotion, Sandy could only assume the polar bears had grabbed the elf too.

Sandy was alone on the surface of the moon, with no way to find Manny's palace, and unsure of how to find the polar bear's home. He knew time was short. He was in for a terrible battle of choices. Find the flower… or find North.

* * *

Tooth clung to Jack's body, stifling her sobs in his still chest. She just_ had_ to start crying in Pitch's lair. She was just so thankful they had gotten his_ body_ back.

Bunny had only his eyes for Jack's soul.

She looked up, seeing Bunny edge toward the light. "I am coming with you," she choked out. She was not going to let Bunny do this alone, let alone fight Pitch alone if it came to that. The Nightmare King had drifted away from the soul, muttering about the Guardians and what he was going to do to them.

Bunny snarled. "_No_. You take Jack back to the North Pole. I want you and his body_ safe_. We are going to get his soul back into his body."

Tooth looked angry at his words. "You can't do this alone, Bunny!" she whispered hoarsely. Her crying was taking all her energy.

The rabbit glared. "I can fight Pitch. I won't let anything happen to Jack's soul. If Pitch doesn't have Jack's body, he can't do anything with the soul. We already know he can't join the two just as we can't – not without that flower. Now get out before Pitch finds us!" Bunny was already focused back on the soul, the shadows feeling like they were coming closer and closer. He was going to be in for one hell of a fight; that much he figured.

Tooth held tight to the soulless body of Jack Frost and flew off, up the hole that they had come down earlier. She was still crying as she came above ground, racing into the sky, holding tight to the one she cared most for. "Don't worry, Jack," she whispered. "We will get your soul back into you."

Bunny, on the other hand, was feeling uneasy as he advanced toward the glowing soul. Pitch had just up and_ left_. Something was just not right here.

Then a voice broke the silence. "Well, well, the_ Easter Bunny_."

* * *

The Tooth Fairy had come flying into the airspace of the North Pole with no warning, a lifeless body in her arms. Every Yeti scrambled to find out what was going on, to be a part of the action.

She quickly told the Yetis to clear North's office. It was the safest place to keep Jack's body, to guard it from any attack Pitch happened to come up with. The Yetis set to work as Tooth got the elves to start barring windows and doors. If Pitch wanted back Jack's body, he would have to get through the walls of the North's workshop, past multiple Yetis and elves, into North's office, and past Tooth.

Yetis were posted at every door, with elves all around. The front door was locked. If anyone wanted in, they would have to come by Bunnymund's tunnels, by North's sleigh, or by Sandy's magic. No one was coming or going unless they were a Guardian.

With gentle care, Tooth laid Jack's body on North's desk. She would keep him safe, no matter what. She put a hand to his cheek, feeling her heart break. "We won't give up on you, Jack. Not ever."


	12. Soul

**Author's Note:** Happy news: Benedict Cumberbatch got a Golden Globe Nomination FOR SHERLOCK! Time to play "Find the Batch" at the Globes on Jan. 13th. What can I say, it's a tumblr past time :D

Bad news: I have to work on actual stuff today, so this is all I will get out today for any of my fanfics. :( I was in the shower and this scene demanded to be written, so that's why it got out. But I've been being lazy the past few days, and I've been irritating my arm because of all the computer use, and it's really mad at me - and my mom wants me to do Christmas stuff on the computer... go me.

Thanks for all the reviews and love. You guys rock! - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 12: Soul**

The black form of Pitch circled Bunny, eyes watching every twitch the rabbit made. Bunny was snarling, anger in his mind, his voice, his twitching body. Pitch would_ pay_.

"I see you've come for your_ friend_. What a disappointment."

Bunny grabbed one of his boomerangs, ready to swing it. "You made the wrong choice. Now give his soul back and I can just leave – we don't have to fight."

Pitch disappeared, his laughter echoing in the lair. "_Right_!"

The rabbit got on his defense, wildly looking around. He would have to deal with Pitch before he could just take off with the soul.

"Oh, Rabbit, this was never your fight." The voice came from all sides. Pitch was playing hard to get.

Bunny growled again. "You made it my fight when you took Jack's soul."

Pitch appeared beside Jack's soul, eyes glowing in resentment. He didn't speak as he gently stroked the orb. The soul inside backed away from Pitch's touch. The soul still could feel the fear, the darkness.

Bunny lunged. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" For as much as Bunny knew about souls, he still knew it was Jack's, through and through, whether he came back to the living world not knowing one thing about himself. It was a constant fear, but Bunny would never let Pitch know that. Ever.

Pitch grabbed the orb and disappeared. "Try and catch me, _Easter Bunny_."

He swung his boomerang, anger in his eyes. "COME OUT, PITCH, AND FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

Shadow sand came out of nowhere, wrapping around Bunny's foot. The rabbit jumped as the sand pulled. A boomerang quickly cut the shadow sand rope, and Bunny quickly scanned the room in every direction, keeping a close look out for Pitch. "Is that all you _got_?" taunted the rabbit, smirking.

Pitch appeared, the orb gone. Bunny's smirk disappeared as Pitch angrily threw shadow sand in every direction, momentarily confusing the rabbit. But he was back at it, throwing his boomerangs, kicking at the shadow sand. Pitch wouldn't win. Bunny was not afraid of this pathetic wimp.

"YOU TOOK MY BODY!"

Bunny smirked again as he continued to fend off the sand. "Then give me the soul and you won't have to worry about missing half of the equation!"

In a fit of rage, Pitch disappeared and reappeared behind Bunny, startling the Guardian. A black hand wrapped around the rabbit's tail, squeezing.

The rabbit yelped. "HEY!" He twisted, swatting at the hand. Out of the corner of his eye, the orb was seen, lying on the ground. Pitch had abandoned it in a fit of anger. Now was the time to grab it.

Pitch saw what the Rabbit saw. At the exact same moment, Pitch let go of Bunny's tail as Bunny raced for the soul. Pitch was on his heels, throwing shadow sand to distract the Guardian.

"YOU WILL NOT-" Pitch screamed, watching in almost a helpless manner as Bunny grabbed the orb with one last ounce of strength and tumbled over and over, hitting the wall.

Bunnymund groaned. He held tight to the orb with his right hand, not letting go as Pitch came over, eyes narrowed in revenge.

Shadow sand snaked its way over to the Rabbit, wrapping around the rabbit's neck. It tightened, and Bunny gasped in surprise.

Pitch glowed over the Guardian, smirking. "You may have taken my body, but you will _never_ take my soul." Pitch's hands were on the orb, pulling.

Bunny gasped for air, mirth in his eyes. He tried to speak. After a few moments, his hold on the orb still strong, he managed to get out, "IT'S JACK'S!" All the while, Bunny had grabbed a boomerang with his free left hand and swung it straight into Pitch's stomach.

Pain irrupted in Pitch's form, his grasp on the orb lost, his eyes turning black as he screamed. The shadow sand let go of Bunny, Pitch shrieking back into the shadows.

Bunny had beaten back the Nightmare King. But at what cost to himself?

His arms ached; he could smell the blood on his fur. He'd scratched himself up at one point. It stung in various places. But Jack's soul was his, and that mattered most of all.


	13. Don't Eat Me

**Author's Note:** Please understand this is fiction. And fiction is make-believe. Make-believe means, oh, yes, the moon can have _wind_. Because obviously there is a man in the moon, and the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and Jack Frost are real. Come on guys. Work with me here. If you want accuracy/non-fiction, then ask me about oncology and chemotherapy and nursing. Because that will be entirely factual.

Thank you for all the kind words and follows and everything. I'm trying to finish this fanfic as fast as possible so that winter quarter doesn't interfere, and that I can get my mind onto something else.

As for the short chapters – I tend to get to the point of stuff faster when it is a scene I just want to get done and over with. I'm sorry if that is disappointing. I swear, the last few chapters of this fanfic will be crazy long because I already wrote them and they were what made me even start this fanfic in the first place. I'm a huge "ending" person for some reason, lol. Thank you for understanding – Danielle

AND I cut this chapter in half because inspiration is lacking and Heroes is distracting and I wanted to update. Sorry half the chapter is notes… (bangs head against a brick wall)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Don't Eat Me**

Halfway to the polar bear's den, North had gone unconscious. The mixture of fear and constantly being dragged along the rough surface of the Moon had knocked the Guardian out. He had never been in a position to be overtaken by anyone – even when they were fighting Pitch, when he was weak from the lack of belief, and other threats to the world. None of them had ever been able to overtake North. _Never_. And now North was in danger – what danger would await him, it was a mystery.

The polar bears grunted to themselves, the bear cubs back at the den roaring in happiness at the catch their parents had dragged back. It was rare for them to find anything other than rats and cougars out on the surface of the moon. Human was a delicacy. And the elf was a surprise.

They threw their catch into a corner, two polar bears left to guard the unconscious Guardian and the shivering-in-fear elf. The rest of the polar bears got started on dragging wood to the center of their den and getting a bonfire going.

His unconscious nature faded and North was back to the conscious world. He barely opened his eyes, hearing the roaring of the polar bears nearby. He gave his surroundings a good look without moving much, noticing one entrance to the den, the fire pit had an opening above it, and there were… _too-many-to-count_ polar bears. They were a mass in their den, in their element.

North's mind wandered to Sandy, worried about the little guy. Sandy could defend himself, sure. But they were on the Moon. It was a whole other element up on the surface. And North had been here before – not Sandy.

The elf beside North was trembling, crying even. He knew he would get eaten. It was inevitable. He had somehow gotten into the portal to the moon, and now he was going to be eaten by polar bears. ON THE MOON.

North wasn't going to risk moving to comfort the elf, but if all he did was save the elf tonight, he might feel okay with life. Even though Jack was still on the forefront of his mind, and time was wasting away as North lay there, waiting for whatever the polar bears were going to do. He needed to get out. Get that flower. Get back to Jack. Get back to safety.


	14. Lost

**Author's Note:** And I would like to thank TheSmirkingSnake for telling me about the caterpillars. I kind of skimmed the books when I got them from the library, but I am the worst reader these days, and I LOVE books. I kid you not I have a library of my own, lol. But I must have missed the caterpillars, and I did include them because that actually gave me something exciting to write about, especially when Sandy can only use pictures and sand and sign language to talk. And forgive me if their characterization is off. Again, didn't actually get to read facts :( Bad, Danielle, BAD!

I wanna say sorry for the weekend hiatus. I swear, the weekend got swallowed up in the Hobbit, church, present wrapping, and then hanging out with my best friends. Which the whole hanging out was a little unintended, but we wanted to watch Amazing Grace, and the opportunity presented itself, lol. Benedict Cumberbatch fan, very much.

Anyway, I will get the next chapter up before I go to bed. Hopefully that satisfies for the time being. Thanks for all the love and reading! - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lost**

Poor Sandman was lost. _Very_ lost.

Everything looked the same. Gray dust here, gray dust there. It was like the desert. Except there were no cacti, and no plants. Just dust, and craters, and emptiness.

He was beside himself with grief. He hadn't been able to hardly fight against the polar bears, and now North and that silly elf were_ gone_. Captives of the polar bears. It was unsettling, and terrifying. Sandy was normally a very strong, very respectable Guardian. He was fearless. And now, thousands of miles from home, on the surface of the moon, he was_ terrified_.

Sandy shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he wandered around in what felt like circles. Everything just blurred.

He wasn't sure what he should do. Continue looking for North and the elf, or attempt to look for Man in the Moon's palace, to find the flower. They had to be running out of time. North had been to the palace before. Sandy was so lost. He felt far too confused for his mature brain.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made the little man turn, eyes wide in fear, his hands already spinning golden ropes for use of defense.

Caterpillars. Huge, towering, _green_ caterpillars. They had huge smiles on their faces.

A voice gently ringed in Sandy's head. _These are my warriors. I could not stop the polar bears from attacking, or even taking away North and the elf. I desire to meet with you and North together. Benjamin and his fine warriors will be of great use to you, Sandy. Do not be dismayed. Treat them well_.

Sandy smiled, letting his ropes disappear into thin air. Manny was covering for them, even on the Moon. The little man had underestimated the greatest being in their solar system; the one that had given him immortal life against all odds, and let him handle dreams. Sweet, loving dreams. While Manny could not step in personally, he had sent countless warriors and strengths to help them, the Guardians, do their job. Protect the children.

Jack had been one of those strengths. Jack had been given the coveted position of the newest Guardian, making the foursome become a five-some. While some had argued against the fact in the beginning, Jack had become an invaluable piece of the puzzle, part of their lives. And they owed him their sacrifices, their own battles to give him back his life. For being immortal, it sure seemed like a horrific way to lose your life.

The head caterpillar, Benjamin, slithered over to Sandy, bowing. "We are here at your convenience, Master Sandman."

Sandy clapped his hands, smiling. He then put up an image of North and the elf, and then a polar bear.

Benjamin nodded. "We can lead you to their den and help get back your friend."

Sandy raised his arms in welcome, feeling relief at what Manny could do. Even in what the Moon knew.

Benjamin led Sandy and his warriors into the dust, towards the polar bear den. It was time to for a rescue.


	15. Battle Scars

**Author's Note:** As promised, another chapter tonight! After some quick editing on my outline, I had to switch scenes around, so the past like, three chapters have been one-scene centered, as you obviously know, which I know means short chapters. I'll get to writing and being good and writing lots. Bear with me, my friends.

Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful read :) - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 15: Battle Scars**

Toothiana had not set one foot outside the office. She had one job, and only one job: guard Jack's body like her entire life depended on it. Thankfully, the Tooth Palace was functioning normally with all her Mini Fairies. They had their job down pat. That let Tooth help out with the Guardians. And right now, Jack was her main concern.

Except in the back of her mind, she worried about Bunny. It had been a long time since she had left with Jack's body. Either Bunny had lost the fight or gotten noticed by Pitch somehow and was in Pitch's grasp, or Bunny had gotten the soul with or without a fight, but something had gone wrong. It was just taking forever. She had been glancing at the clock every few minutes, watching the minutes tick by. They were fast approaching on the halfway mark. In a little over 36 hours, Jack would no longer come back to the living. That is, if his soul wasn't in their hands and the flower was not retrieved. Or they just ran out of time.

She shivered. That would NOT happen. They would save Jack. They_ had_ to. Jack was worth it. Jack was one of them. And immortals_ didn't die_.

_Immortals don't die… so then how did Pitch get Jack's soul? What other evil forces in the world joined up with Pitch and helped steal a soul from an Immortal? There are plenty of us roaming the earth. Why Jack, one of the five Guardians? One of the most emotionally damaged Immortals on the earth? Don't get me wrong, Manny knew what he was doing. But Jack has been through so much… and now this?_

Tooth sighed quietly, her eyes shifting between the door and Jack's body, just waiting. Waiting for ANYTHING.

Feeling the frustration of the situation hit a critical moment, Tooth stood, balling her fists. "This isn't fair, ya know that, Manny?" She was basically hissing from the pent up anger and sadness. Jack could be lost forever. She felt like it was_ her_ fault.

She walked to the window, seeing the Moon. "HE HAS HIS WHOLE ETERNITY AHEAD OF HIM. AND YOU LET PITCH STEAL HIS SOUL. WHAT NOW, HUH? WHAT IF NORTH AND SANDY DON'T GET THE FLOWER? WHAT IF THEY DON'T GET BACK IN TIME? AND BUNNY-"

The door slammed open.

A rather sluggish, but_ very_ alive rabbit hopped into the room, a glowing orb held under one paw. His other paw held his side, his face twisted in agony.

He didn't even have to speak as Tooth basically screamed in surprise and happiness and shock at seeing Bunny's form. The rabbit was injured. But he had Jack's soul.

She flew to him, gently taking the orb from him as Bunny leaned against the door jam, visibly bleeding. "You got it, but BUNNY, YOU ARE FALLING APART!"

The rabbit shooed away a Yeti's persistent gibberish, ignoring the fact he really did need the medical attention. "Pitch wasn't going to win. And he didn't."

Tooth gently set the orb on the desk beside Jack, sighing in relief. "Now we just need the flower."

She turned her attention back to Bunnymund, glancing at the bleeding. His back had taken a beating, but the bleeding was from a wound on his side. "Did Pitch do it?"

The rabbit snarled. "Battle wounds when you grapple around in the dark, fairy. I'll be fine."

The Yeti standing behind Bunny grunted, raising the medical kit in his hand above Bunny's head to show Tooth. She nodded. "Bunny, just let's clean you up. We don't even have to go to the infirmary."

The rabbit shook his head, but was in too much pain and a little listless to argue the fact he didn't want the care. He had too big an ego for that. Then again, he had been a small, little rabbit back when every kid in the world stopped believing in him. This just didn't feel the same. He just felt the pain was enough for the battle they had to fight to get Jack back in one piece.

And at that moment, Jack was in two pieces. With a ticking clock running the whole show.


	16. Reality

**Author's Note:** New favorite score: Rise of the Guardians! I'm in love with Dreamsand Miracles. Okay, I love Sandy. And Jack. And kajsdflkjalksdjf 6th time is ALWAYS a charm!

Anyway, finally got to write more. The snow outside said "haha, stay inside, keep the fire going, and DON'T. FREEZE." Oi.

Hope this is somewhat long to suffice. I mean, it's over 1700+ words. I have like, five more scenes to write, and then guess what? You won't have to wait on me to write for this fanfic to be updated. I WILL HAVE FINISHED THE FANFIC! I'm hoping to finishing writing today.

Thanks for reading! - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reality**

North shivered, finally feeling the weight of his impending doom. The polar bears were going to eat the elf and him, and he was sure there was no way to escape. His swords were gone, his energy depleted, and his hands useless. He had already tried working on the binds they had placed on him once they had reached the den – it was no use.

It didn't help that he was having a guilty conscience. They needed to get the flower for Jack. And now not only would Jack die, but the innocent elf beside Father Christmas would die, and so would Father Christmas. And Sandy – he would either find the palace or not, and either get home too late or wander around the moon for all eternity. Not that Manny would let that happen to one of his prized Guardians. They protected the children.

Then it dawned on North. How exactly was he supposed to die? How were the polar bears going to eat_ him_? He was immortal.

It seemed so strange a thought, but a predicament for his captors all the same.

It was while North pondered his demise that a strange whistle echoed through-out the den.

Every polar bear in the den froze. Those that had been stoking the fire abruptly dropped their logs, eyes wide in fear. The dancing polar bears had shuddered to a stop mid step. The two polar bears guarding the elf and the Guardian held their spears a little tighter. And the baby polar bears ran for their moms, hiding their faces in their mother's coat.

From the entrance to the den, green, majestic caterpillars in slithered, one after the other. The polar bears screamed, terrified of the Man in the Moon's warriors. The last time they had fought, too many polar bears had died.

Benjamin came in at the rear, Sandy beside him. Sandy held up an image of North and the elf above his head, determined to find his friends. Benjamin nodded as he bellowed into the den his commanding voice. "Polar Bears, you have NO right to have captured the Guardian of Christmas and his elf. Return them, or you_ will lose the fight you will have brought upon yourselves_."

Polar bears all around the den started whining, others growling. The caterpillars rose up on their hind legs, their teeth glinting in the light of the crackling fire. The warriors of the Moon were ready for a fight. That is, if the polar bears decided to fight.

The head polar bear, Ares, padded over to Benjamin, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the army of caterpillars in_ his_ den. "We did not welcome you here, scum." For as much as the caterpillars had won the last few fights against the polar bears, Ares knew they could not win_ every_ time.

"Then give us what you took."

Ares laughed. "We have already eaten them."

Sandy felt his chest ache in response to the news. But on further instinct, he rose to the ceiling of the den, looking far and wide. And he spotted his fellow Guardian, and the still-frightened elf, in the corner, near the roaring fire. Sandy took off, ignoring the bellows of the polar bears.

"DON'T YOU DARE, FLYING MAN!" Ares cried, pounding down the den after the Sandman.

Benjamin did not like Ares's tact, and nodded to his caterpillars. They started to attack the polar bears, tails flipping, teeth sinking, little hands shoving. The polar bears were caught off guard, and grew terrified of the caterpillars.

Sandy spun his dream rope, catching the two polar bear guards in his grasps and flinging them towards the Polar Bear King. Ares screamed as he got slammed into the ground by two of his most trusted guards.

North sat up, smiling. "Sandy!" Sandy was already on the ground, hovering over the dusty floor as he quickly got to North's hands and untied them. They would have to leave without the swords. They had been discarded somewhere along the trek to the den, and North had been unconscious at the time.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Ares yelled, pointing at the two Guardians. The elf had climbed onto Sandy's leg once again, holding on for dear life.

North made fists of his hands, eyes narrowed. "And these caterpillars are…"

Sandy put a thumb up for the caterpillars being good, and then put up an image of the Man in the Moon. North figured out pretty fast they were of Manny's good fortune – which was incredibly relieving.

Benjamin came barreling over, teeth sunk into a polar bear trying to come at the two Guardians. He threw the disgusting taste away and barked, "Get out. Now. Get to the palace. We will fight until we have won. We will fend off any that try to follow. Manny is waiting. Your time to save Jack is fast running out."

It was a relief to know Benjamin was on their side. Sandy nodded, grabbed North's hand, and lifted him into the sky. For being such a small guy, he had the strength. And the will.

Polar bears reached into the sky, trying to grabbed the Sandman and his cargo. But Sandy headed straight for the entrance to the den and flew away at an alarming speed. He glanced behind himself, making sure no one followed. He knew Benjamin would keep his word. They would be safe.

Once out onto the moon's surface once again, Sandy set North down, and they both took a quick breather.

"Thank you, Sandy," North mumbled, grabbing the little guy and hugging him. "I swear I thought I was going to be eaten."

Sandy shrugged as he was let go, putting up an image of the caterpillars. He was ever so thankful for the help that was for sure.

North laughed. He grew serious, his eyes looking out into the distance. "Now to find the palace. The caterpillar was right. We are running out of time."

Sandy nodded.

Together, they got up and started walking. Time to find Manny's palace, where the flower awaited them. Jack needed them. And time was running out.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting with your bandages," Tooth scolded at Bunny. "I don't think the Yeti's want to redo them for the third time."

So far, Bunny was being one hell of a pain in the butt. He hated the wounds, hated the bandages, and definitely hated how time was running away with them far faster than it should have been.

The rabbit scowled. "Whatever. Ya know, I don't think we should keep the soul and body near each other. What if Pitch attacks?"

Tooth rolled her eyes. "I already have contingencies for that. If he SOMEHOW manages to get past the walls, the Yetis, the elves, and more walls, he will have to fight_ us_ before he even gets to Jack and his soul."

"But if he does, he has free will to take both at the same time."

"Except he doesn't have the flower, and we KNOW he cannot join the soul and body back together."

"But we know he doesn't care at this point. He can't do it, then why should we be able to? If he steals both, we will have nothing."

"But if he somehow steals the soul or body when separated, we will have one less piece of the puzzle and then the flower is useless anyway."

"We can guard both separately."

"But we are guarding both of them together, right now, and we are_ fine_." Tooth was growing more frustrated by the minute. She knew what would happen if they separated the two important parts. Pitch would attack, get one of the pieces, and Jack would never come back. It was better if they were together. Bunny and she could defend them together, in the same room. Pitch was a sneak, devising bastard, and she was NOT going to let him win.

Bunny sighed. "Whatever. Fine, do it your way. I'm locking the windows and the door. Anyone who wants in has to knock first."

Tooth nodded. "I like that plan."

"Fine."

Bunny huffed as he breathed in pain. Somehow, he had royally messed up his insides. He would be fine, even heal well one of the Yetis had said, but he was still in pain. And he was NOT going to have any pain medication. The pain was worth it, or so he convinced himself every time he took a breath.

Tooth wandered over to the windows, locking them securely. North's office was a good place to hang out. It was in a secluded corner of the North Pole. Pitch had only really gotten to know the globe room, and finding North's office wasn't exactly easy. But it would work for them anyway, and that was what counted.

The rabbit finally hopped to the door and locked it. He slid down the door's frame, his tail hitting the ground. He was exhausted. And cold. And terrified. But he would_ never_ admit that to Pitch, and he would never admit it to Tooth. One hitch in their whole plan, and Jack would_ never_ come back. It was a thought that had already crossed Bunny's mind too many times. And it was like a soundtrack._ Something could go wrong, something will probably go wrong, something is going to go wrong. We are going to lose. Jack is going to be lost. Manny, please, help us here. We cannot lose Jack. We cannot lose a Guardian_. It had never happened before. A Guardian had never died, never disappeared, never had their_ soul_ taken. Immortals, sure, everything happened to them – they were_ just_ immortal. But they were GUARDIANS. They watched over the children of the world, every day of the year, every hour, every minute, and _every second_. It was their duty to protect them.

Of course, what use was protecting them when they were preoccupied with a Guardian in dire distress?

They would wait. Pitch would attack. It was only a matter of time. But when he did, they would be ready. And Pitch would lose. And Jack would be saved.

Right?


	17. Flower

**Author's Note:** Ugh, I kind of dislike how this chapter went... forgive me if it seems weird. It does to me too.

But the lead up to what is coming is forming. This story is almost finished. Just bear with me. :) - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 17: Flower**

Dark had settled outside. Tooth and Bunny had lit candles and turned on lights, trying to keep away the shadows. That was Pitch's greatest ally – the shadows. If they were none, he would have a hard time getting to Jack and his soul.

The Nightmare King unfortunately has one way to get into Father Christmas's office. He cackles as he realizes the two Guardians trying to protect the lifeless body of Jack Frost have no idea what it is.

With a flick of his hand, Pitch is inside the mind, spinning a terrifying web.

The Guardian flinches, seeing future events in their mind. Jack's funeral. Jack's body being burned. Tooth crying. Bunny hardly holding his own. North looking forlorn. Sandy in a perpetual state of anguish.

Dreams are no longer spread. Easter falls apart. Christmas dwindles. And teeth are never picked up. By their own accord, the Guardians fail. Children stop believing. And they disappear.

They disappear because of sadness. Because they cannot function.

It is the worst nightmare.

_It is Bunnymund's fear of Jack's death, of the core reaction that could occur if that flower does not get to Jack_.

And from within his nightmare spin, Pitch learns about this _flower_. The flower that will save Jack Frost.

Bunny moans from his spot by the fireplace, his mind screaming to get out. He knows Pitch has gotten in. Would he steal Jack's soul and body is the question.

But Pitch realizes he has a much better tactic. The flower. It needed to be destroyed. And he knew exactly who was bringing it back. Thankfully for Bunny and Tooth, they had created the perfect catch for his developing plan.

He disappears back to his lair, knowing exactly what must be done.

With a start, the rabbit awoke; breathing fast, heart racing, fear escalating. Tooth raced over, eyes wide in worry. "Are you okay?"

Bunny gulped, trying to calm his terrified body. "Pitch. Nightmare."

She gasped, wheeling around to find all was quiet. The soul and body were fine. But for how long?

"I think- I think he might know about the flower."

And with that, Tooth felt her whole body shake. Her face had paled. If Pitch knew about the flower… They would have to fight harder to make sure that flower got to Jack.

* * *

Walking. That's all they had really done useful on this trip to the moon. Walk and search, get lost, walk some more, get ambushed by some polar bears, search some more, get lost some more. It just felt like one gigantic circle, with time not on their side.

Only a spark of hope would be able to energize the two Guardians and their clingy elf. It seemed finding Manny's palace was near_ impossible_.

But only_ nearly_.

For as the trio felt all hope was lost, and they should head back home, a shimmering white, glowing, wondrous sight was before them. Sandy all but shot forwards toward the palace, energy surging his sand-ridden body. North was grinning from ear to ear as he ran, trying to catch up with the flying little man. And the elf – well, he was in for a ride of his lifetime as Sandy somersaulted and sang silently at their discovery.

The gates were pearl white – the whole palace was bathed in white rays, like the echo of the moon rays that came down from the Moon with messages and help when needed.

As the trio approached the gates, they opened with no guards around, just that anticipation. Manny had his ways. Manny was good to them.

They tumbled into the palace, the pearly white gates closing behind them. A voice called out, "Welcome, Guardians! I know time is short, so please, turn to your right, follow the hallway, and enter my garden. You will find your flower there. Please, take this to get you home." Out of thin air, a shimmering snow globe appeared. It held an image of Jack's pond.

North patted his pockets as Sandy reached out and took the snow globe. North groaned. "We lost the other one."

"Time is short, Guardians," the voice called out. Manny knew every detail, knew what would happen. Knew what could happen. He didn't want the Guardians to be late by any means on his part.

Sandy shrugged, handed the snow globe to North, and headed down the hallway to the right. North shoved the snow globe into his pocket and ran after the Sandman. He knew what the flower looked like. It wouldn't be difficult to find.

A door ahead of them opened and a luscious, flowing garden materialized before them. Every flower, every plant, every tree that had ever inhabited the earth seemed to fill the space. The garden was long and seemed to go for miles, even though from the outside the palace did not even look that big. The garden was beautiful, its essence brilliant.

North smiled, knowing exactly where the flower would be. He waved his hand for Sandy to follow, and they started to walk.

It wasn't long before North veered left onto a pathway and stopped suddenly. Sandy ran into him, shaking his head as he backed up.

North stared, transfixed. Before him was the flower. The flower that would save Jack, just as it had saved Maria. It was a red rose, with a center of golden yellow. There was only one of it in the whole garden. And it was planted right before the two Guardians.

Sandy pointed, nodding in excitement. Finding it meant they could take it and get home. They were going to save Jack!

North smiled. He gently put his hand at the base of the flower and pulled. It came out easily. Now a new rose like this would not grow for another 100 years. He just hoped they got this one to Jack in time.

Pulling out the snow globe, North gave Sandy a look and then muttered into the globe, "Earth."

A portal appeared and Sandy and his elf tag-along and North jumped into the spinning mass. They were homebound.


	18. Ambush

**Author's Note:** So... everything has been written... but I'm gonna control myself and post one chapter a day. Let the suspense be drawn out, MWAHAHAHA! But I'm so happy to have finally finished writing this thing. I thought I was going to abandon it for a few times there (ah, but I'm good at faking, what can I say?) So, new projects await my crazy brain. All in the form of Rise of the Guardians.

So, without further hindering, READ! :P - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ambush**

The portal dropped them off just outside Burgess.

Sandy hit the ground as the elf went flying and North tumbled over him. The flower soared out of the confused Father Christmas's form, landing a few feet away.

"Sorry, Sandy," North muttered as he struggled to get up. The portal had been a little rocky getting home. Apparently the trip home was the same as getting to the moon – long and rough. Hopefully they weren't out of time.

A shadow crossed over the nearby light. A cackle echoed in the darkness.

Sandy was spinning sand rope as fast as his form could create it.

Pitch.

North's heart beat fast. He tried to find the flower, but he couldn't seem to find it. _No, no, no!_

"Awe, North. Are you fearful for this_ flower_?" taunted the Nightmare King, his face sneering as it leaned in close to North, holding the precious flower about an inch too far from North's finger tips.

Pitch laughed, his hand holding tight to the precious rose. "Let me guess, you need this? To, what was it? _Save Jack Frost!_"

North lunged, but Pitch was too quick. He disappeared, Sandy's sand rope barely missing the Nightmare King.

"Well, North, I would love to drag this out, but I believe you have a good-bye to go make." Pitch smirked from his perch on top of the light post nearby.

"PITCH, DON'T YOU DARE!" North screamed, but a force greater than him held him back from advancing on the figure. Sandy's sand rope did nothing. Pitch still had powers greater then them. He had, after all, stolen Jack's soul _from Jack_.

With reluctance, North and Sandy watched helplessly as Pitch ripped the rose apart and then dissolved it into ashes. It was like a nightmare, one woven by the powerful Nightmare King; except it was a true nightmare. It was in real life.

Sandy shook his fist, feeling anger and sadness. The flower was totally gone. The flower could no longer save Jack. They had no way _to_ save Jack.

"YOU WILL PAY, PITCH!" North yelled into the wind. Pitch had disappeared with a shriek of laughter. He knew what he had done. And now the two Guardians would go back to the North Pole with nothing to show for their long journey.

* * *

Things were quiet on the home front.

Bunny was curled up in a ball near the fire place, sleeping silently. Tooth knew he was on alert. Pitch could attack again at any time.

Her feathers felt ruffled. Things were increasing in heightening capacity. And Sandy and North were nowhere to be found. Time was running out. Hours now.

She shivered, gently sitting down beside Jack's body, taking his cold hand. "It'll be okay, Jack. We'll get that flower into you before time is up. We_ have_ to. We _need_ you."

A soft knock was heard at the door.

Bunny jumped from his sleep, boomerangs at the ready. Tooth smirked as she looked towards the door, seeing a rather familiar face in the window. "It's North," she whispered, letting Bunny finally relax.

The rabbit yawned and curled back up into his ball. He wasn't letting Jack alone, especially as Tooth headed for the door, her smile crazy infectious.

Unfortunately, as she came out into the hallway, she could sense that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"W-w-w-what happened?" Tooth stuttered, staring at the grim faces of North and Sandy.

Sandy put up an image of the flower above his head, his eyes looking sorrowful.

Tooth only partially understood. But she could feel somewhere in her heart that things had gone wrong. "Did you not find it or something?"

North reached for her, wrapping her in a large hug. "When we came back from the Moon, we didn't make it to the North Pole. The snow globe redirected us to Burgess. We do not know why. As we tried to gain our direction and head back, Pitch attacked."

Everything went cold. Her feathers felt heavy, her heart felt like something had smashed into it. She couldn't breathe. "P-p-pitch..." The devil of a shadow had tried breaking into North's office since they had gotten a hold of Jack's soul and body. Now Pitch... He had...

Sandy put up an image of a foot smashing a flower. It was too unbearable for words from North. Pitch had destroyed the flower they should have been feeding to Jack. If Pitch could not have the boy for his own deeds, no one could have the boy - Jack was gone, forever. There was nothing they could do. No need to worry about what his memories would be like when he woke up. He would never be waking up. His body would continue to decay, the point of no return in less than an hour.

Tooth turned, her eyes surprising dry as she looked into North's office, seeing the glowing orb and the still body of Jack Frost.

She felt anger and sadness. Anger against Pitch, anger against North and Sandy for not keeping the flower safe. Sadness for Jack and his lost life. And Jamie. She spun, mind going a hundred miles an hour it seemed. "Then we go back to the moon and we find another one. We have to SAVE JACK, NOW!"

North tried to reason with her. "There is only one flower, and it grows every 100 years. I'm sorry-"

"Sorry is NOT ENOUGH. JACK DIDN'T DESERVE THIS. NONE OF US DESERVE THIS."

Sandy shrugged. Of course they didn't, but it had happened. And now Jack…

And then she took off, running hard and fast, away from the sadness and the anger, away from the other distraught Guardians. Nothing could save Jack now. MiM had already done his part by providing the flower, and they had failed. Pitch had won, even if the bastard of shadows had wanted to turn Jack into his evil Frost.

It was all just too much. She felt no tears, just a deep frustration and sadness the Tooth Fairy had never felt. She was - no, had been - in love. Now her love would be like North's - lost to the world. Maria had been lucky to keep on living - her memories lost. Unfortunately, they would have to bury Jack.

And Jamie... They had no body, but they would have to lay him to rest too.

It was just all too much. Just too much.


	19. Ticking Time Bomb

**Chapter 19: Ticking Time Bomb**

Bunny had finally been told of the news, his heart heavy as he placed a paw on Jack's cold hand. He sounded choked up as he said goodbye, "Sorry Frostbite. We tried, so hard. We got you back, we even fended off Pitch. We just lost to him in the end. We are just... too late. We'll -" Bunny felt like crying. He was really on the verge of it as he stood there, Jack's soul beckoning to get back into its owner.

But Bunny could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. "We will miss you, Jack. Your laughter, your snow, and your playfulness. Maybe your nicknames and taunts and annoying tendencies too," the rabbit whispered, feeling vaguely uncomfortable standing beside Jack's dead body. The clock would run out in 30 minutes. They would all be there to say good bye together. They just needed their private good-byes first.

Bunny gulped and patted the hand. He then turned and quietly exited North's office, barely thinking he could last saying goodbye one last time. They were Guardians. They were supposed to be in the job forever. Why had Manny taken away Jack's time? Why?

North slipped in soon after Bunny had mumbled he needed a breather in the snow. Not exactly a common quest from the rabbit, seeing as he complained about the cold all the time. But seeing as they were all mourning Jack, they all wanted one last memory, one last piece of him. And snow was right up Jack Frost's alley.

The Father of Christmas sat wearily in his chair, feeling the weight of this last goodbye on his mind, his bones. The last time he had said goodbye to someone was Maria, and she was still wandering around the earth, immortal and not a Guardian. He preferred not to meddle with her life, seeing as she did not remember him. It hurt, so badly. At least Tooth would not have the same pain. Which was better, to lose the one you love for all eternity to death or memory loss? He wasn't sure which was worse, to be honest. Both equally killed the lover.

North leaned forward, looking at the face of the eternally youthful Winter Spirit, asleep, decaying. "I don't know why Pitch did any of this, all I know is Pitch will pay. That flower was yours. You have a right to live. Jamie had a right to life, and Pitch stole that too. For being the King of the Nightmare's, he is certainly relinquishing his fear in others. So far Jamie's mother is frantic for her son. And Sophie is not doing okay without her older brother. Reminds me of a little girl, 300 years ago, screaming for her brother... Realizing she could not save her drowning brother. She carried that guilt until the day she died. She missed you every second of every day. Her children carried on your legacy. Sophie will do the same with Jamie. If only we could all carry on what you were - the embodiment of play, something the rest of us Guardians forgot about. You brought joy and strength and craziness to this group, Jack. If only I could say more thanks. To show you how much you meant to all of us, and the Bennett's. And to your sister, Pippa. Oh Jack, this was not meant to be good-bye. Why does it have to be good-bye?"

The usually jolly old man looked like he had aged by over a few hundred centuries. He did not look jolly or young. Losing Jack was difficult, especially after such a cruel way to die - with no soul. They were Guardians - they were immortal.

North stood, knowing Sandy and Tooth still needed time. And then they would say goodbye together as the countdown struck 0 seconds.

* * *

She slipped into the office after Sandy came out, his poor feet hitting the ground as he walked. His heart hurt, just like hers. Her heart was also racing. What was she supposed to say? Something to make her feel better? She felt so close to tears, she willed them to fall. She just did not want to lose the one she loved, ever. And especially not like this.

She drifted over to the desk, taking Jack's hand in hers. "I-I-I don't know what to say," she whispered, feeling tears start to form. This was so much harder than she ever could have imagined. She was saying goodbye - to the one she dearly loved.

She tried to speak, but couldn't.

And she just started to sob. "Oh Jack, I never told you, but I do – I do love you," and she placed her head on his chest, feeling her whole body shake with sobs.

Tears slipped off her cheek, soaking into Jack's blue, frosted hoody as she bawled.

The only sound in the room was of Tooth's crying, her heart officially in pieces. Nothing was okay, and nothing would ever be okay again.


	20. All Hope Lost

**Author's Note: **Remember what I said about drawing this out? I just can't... I'm not THAT heartless. Even though, I understand a few people are distraught. The Care Bears comment just about made me DIE laughing. Sorry.

Hopefully, this rocks your socks off. - Danielle**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: All Hope Lost**

Seconds ticked by.

Tooth did not notice the Moon in the sky above the North Pole, nor that the soul in the orb had mysteriously disappeared.

But with a shock, she felt the chest under her cheek rise, and then it fell.

Tooth whimpered as she pulled her cheek away from Jack's chest, eyes wide in wonder. Had he just breathed? Had he?

She watched, her eyes still not registering with the fact the soul was no longer in the orb beside Jack's body. She watched as his chest wall rose and fell again.

Tooth stumbled backwards, eyes wide, breathing fast, "Jack?" She whispered, wondering if he could hear her, let alone remember her, let alone truly believe this was happening and was not some dream.

His first thought was of wanting air. Of wanting to breathe. He sucked in air, feeling his chest rise. It was like magic. His second thought was that he had been asleep for a long time. He wondered if anyone still believed in him. His third thought was that he was Jack Frost. Of course someone still believed in him. His fourth was that it would not be Jamie, for Jamie was dead.  
He heard the whisper of his name, her voice like a sweet wind in his ears. Tooth. He let his eyes blink, taking in his surroundings. He was in North's office. And the only one around was Tooth.

"Tooth?"

She rushed to him, tears falling. "Oh Jack! You're alive!" She didn't know how it had happened. Something had brought his soul to his body. She glanced towards the window, seeing the Moon and his smile. Maybe it had been Manny. He had chosen Jack as a Guardian after 300 years of walking around as an immortal. Jack had earned his immortality when he died for his sister. He had given Jack life now at the last possible moment.

He slowly sat up, his head aching. "What happened? The last thing I remember…" His face paled, the reminder that Jamie was dead was a pain to the heart.

Tooth grabbed his shoulders, giving him a look over. "How do you feel? What do you remember? Do you really know my name?" She was bubbling all over. He still had his memories. And he was _alive_!

He blinked a few times, trying to get his brain to think. "Jamie… Jamie's dead."

Tooth sadly nodded. "We know."

"I remember mostly everything. Why?" He gave her a bewildered look, confusion in his eyes.

"Ur, long story. There is so much to tell you about what happened in the last three days. I mean, Jack, Pitch stole your soul."

And the boy's face blanched, paler then his normally pasty white color. Pitch had mentioned something about a soul. "He did WHAT?!"

* * *

Tooth slammed open the office door, Jack standing behind her, blinking in relative surprise. She was really going to do the whole screaming thing, wasn't she?

"NORTH, SANDY, BUNNY, YETIS, ELVES – YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Her voice sung out into the hallway, into every crevice of the North Pole – in the globe room and the toy shop and the sleigh room. She had a powerful voice. And her telepathy had already reached her fairies around the world and back at the Tooth Palace. Everyone was about to know Jack was alive. By some miracle, Jack was_ alive_.

Sandy was the first to arrive, noticing Jack's ridiculous smirk on his face as he leaned against the door jam.

Tooth was hanging over the ledge of the nearby banister, her face beaming. North was hurrying along the toy shop, his face looking up at Tooth. She wasn't going to tell though. But at the look of her face, of her smile, of her glowing face – he practically already knew.

Bunny came up through a rabbit hole, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Wait a minute-"

Jack shrugged from his spot. It was basically a shock for him to be alive, especially after he didn't really remember much after Jamie… died.

"Jack!" North had finally joined the party, his smile as wide as his head, glowing. He rushed for the winter spirit, ignoring the fact Jack was about to protest the gigantic hug that was coming. North grabbed the boy and lifted him up into a hug, holding him close and breathing into the boy's neck. "Thank. The. Moon."

Tooth was giggling, Sandy was smiling like an idiot, clapping in happiness, and Bunny was smirking. Everyone knew Jack hated North's hugs.

"Come on!" Jack managed to get out, wriggling in North's hold. He wanted down.

North realized what he was doing and set the winter spirit down, his smile still huge. "How is this, that you are alive?"

Jack shrugged. "Tooth kind of explained to me what you guys did for me. Though I am not entirely sure why I'm alive if you lost the flower."

Tooth drifted over, her curious nature big, as was always. "Manny is unexpected. But maybe he granted you your soul at the last moment."

North nodded. "And Jack, do you remember us?"

The winter spirit nodded. "It was the first thing Tooth asked me. I'm not sure why you have to ask, why would I forget you?"

The four Guardians looked around, looking a bit sheepish. Jack narrowed his eyes. "What am I missing?"

North wrung his hands. "I have had to do the same once before. For someone I loved dearly. Her name was Maria. When I got her soul back into her, she didn't know me, let alone herself. I don't know why."

It dawned on Jack that they had done everything to save him – a mysterious flower, fighting back Pitch to get back his body, and his soul. Jack also had noticed wounds on Bunny. They had given a piece of themselves to save him. And somehow they had lost, but in a moment of desolation, of hopelessness, Manny had saved Jack. For reasons none could understand, not even Jack himself.

"Maybe it was just Manny, knowing what we needed." Not that Jack would ever put it above himself to relish his immortality. He had died for his sister, and the Man in the Moon had given him immortality. 300 years later he had been given the coveted 5th Guardianship. Manny hadn't wasted his life or his immortality. They all needed a good wake-up call. This trial was just that.

Sandy put up an image above his head of Pitch, his face looking terrified.

Tooth nodded in response. "Pitch is going to have revenge."

Jack shrugged. "And when he does, we'll be ready. We're the Guardians. And we are far stronger then Pitch realizes."

* * *

Pitch felt his anger rising within his lair. He could feel the hatred, the smoke basically funneling out of his ears, his nightmares beside him cowering in fear of their own.

Jack was alive and well. Pitch couldn't believe it. He had attacked and lost, but when he had smothered that flower into oblivion, he had won. They had NO WAY of bringing Jack back to life. And now, in the forethought of an eye on the Guardians, Jack was breathing, standing, talking, walking; JACK WAS ALIVE.

He had lost. But Pitch would have his revenge. He would always have his revenge. It would always be a game of cat and mouse. "I'm not done, Guardians. I will NEVER be done!" Pitch seethed, hands clenched as fists, his eyes narrowed. "Mark my words, one of you will become mine…"


	21. Making Moments Count

**Author's Note:** Last chapter. I just want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, messaged me, and reviewed in regards to this fanfic. Thank you for being amazing. I know, it was kind of a random story and rather lame - go figure. But thank you for sticking it out with me. Thanks for listening to my rambling. And thanks for being an awesome audience.

I may have a sequel in mind, but I'm going to write it and edit it before it gets posted... which could be in March for all I know. So, no hopes, but a hint of idea there. For the past two nights, it has tried to tell me what it wants, so that's a good start :P It may involve a crossover with another fandom, but no OC's. At least, not in that way... it's confusing, lol.

Thank you for taking this journey with the Guardians. I hope you find a welcome surprise gracing the finale of this work. - Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 21: Making Moments Count**

"Here, frostbite, this is, um, yours."

Bunny held out Jack's staff to the young Guardian, waiting rather impatiently for it to be taken.

Jack smiled as he took the offered item. "Thanks." He shifted where he sat, his mind winding back to the present. For the past good part of an hour he had sat by the window just outside North's office, staring off into space, just thinking. About Jamie, about his soul, about what the other four Guardians had done for him. It had come as quite a shock to hear their tale. Of fighting Pitch. Of learning about Jamie. About protecting his soul and his body. About what events occurred on the Moon. About Manny. Every little detail while he had been in a dead trap, almost lost to the world. Time had been cut extremely short. But here he was now, _alive_ and well without the flower. It was a miracle, you could say.

Bunny gave a quick look around and finally muttered, "Look, about all this-"

Jack held up a hand. "Please. If you think you have a lot to hound me about, I have a lot more to worry about. Pitch won't come around for a while. But when he does, he won't be nice. He's resorted to killing children to get our attention. I'd say we won't have peace for long."

The rabbit nodded. "You just – be careful, okay?" The Easter Bunny looked pretty shaken up, and didn't want to show his actual, true feelings. That would be his ego kicking in.

"Aren't I always?" Jack smirked as the rabbit growled and turned to leave.

"Bunny."

The rabbit stopped and listened.

"Thanks."

Bunnymund nodded and left down one of his holes, heading for the Warren. He hadn't been back in a while, and he needed to see how his flowers were doing. They took over nine months to nurture, and then of course there was the painting, and then Easter came pretty quickly. It was the joy of the business he would say.

Jack sighed, letting his fingers hold his staff lightly. He would have to get back to winter in the southern hemisphere soon. He had already missed three days, and he was pretty sure his good friend Juan must be missing him. For being a winter spirit, for causing the death of the earth in places, for making animals hibernate and the human population hide in their homes, Jack still brought fun to the children of the world. And he had believers and friends and it was amazing.

Unfortunately, he missed Jamie most of all.

The young Guardian leaned his head against the window, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn't fair. Pitch had no right to kill Jamie. Then again, Pitch had had no right to take Jack's soul. But that was beside's the point. Jamie was_ dead_. And it was eating at Jack's insides. He felt horrible. There was nothing that could be done to save Jamie. Nothing like a flower. Only immortality from MiM. Though it wasn't likely Jamie would get that. Jack had been given immortality for his brave sacrifice to save his sister from the cracking ice. He didn't know much about the other Guardians, other than Tooth. She had told him that she had been given immortality when she was an orphan, hunted by people who found her strange, something of a prize to be won as a half-human, half-bird creature. She then started guarding memories of the children of the world, so they could have a look back on their happiest moments, just like she had been allowed back when her parents had given her her own baby teeth.

Tooth drifted out of North's office nearby, smiling as she saw Jack by the window. "Jack!"

He looked up, seeing her. "Hey."

She drifted over, sitting beside him. "You okay?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

"If this is about Bunny-"

Jack shook his head to silence her. "Definitely not him."

She took his staff from him, resting her chin on it. "You wanna talk about it?"

Jack took her hand in his, squeezing it. "Not really."

"I'm sorry about Jamie."

_Well, okay, read my mind, Tooth, and completely ignore the obvious_. Jack nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm here if you do want to talk. About anything." She gave him her bright smile. It truly reached her eyes.

"I know."

She patted his hand. "I have to go check up on my fairies. Do you want to come over tomorrow? I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever, even though I was a pretty protective lady with your soul just a few hours ago." She tried not to laugh. It seemed surreal now that Jack was alive. She had been guarding his_ soul_. Definitely surreal.

"Sure."

She got up, handing him back his staff. "Don't forget to go make a mess of the world, Jack. It's what you do best."

He managed to laugh. "Huh, I think I've heard that one before. Next time, IGNORE THE KANGAROO!" Jack yelled as Tooth took off into the skylight and out into the cold, sunny day at the North Pole.

He shook his head, gripping his staff tightly. Tooth was right. He needed to go make a mess, as they put it. But he needed to do one thing first.

Sophie. And Mrs. Bennett. He owed them – he just wasn't sure _what_ he owed them.

* * *

Jack's heart was heavy. He knew he needed to move on in life, especially now that he was back in one piece again, but the feeling of regret he was having was too much. It was his fault Jamie was dead. Not that he could do anything for the mourning Bennett family. Their mom could not see him, so he could not tell her what had happened. And Sophie was barely four and a half years old. She couldn't relay anything to her mother. She was still an imaginative, playful, adorable kid.

At that moment, sitting on that fence, struggling to figure out life, Jack had never felt older. He had died at 18 years old protecting his sister. That had been over 300 years ago. Now, now he was just an old immortal in a teenager's body, still figuring things out. He had been a Guardian for about a year. And he was conflicted. He was supposed to protect the children of the world. But he couldn't even protect Jamie.

It was a feeling, which was all he was having at that moment. The strongest emotion present was grief. Like a delayed reaction. It stung. It was barely a feeling that he should have not had his soul reconnected to his body. The pain of Jamie's loss was just getting to him.

Jack shook his head, feeling tears. _Oh Jamie I am so sorry, so very very sorry. You shouldn't be dead. Pitch..._

Jack looked up, wondering if the shadow was around, it didn't feel like it. Jack shivered, knowing he shouldn't have been out alone. Pitch would pay, but not now. Jack was weak - Jack was heartbroken.

Jack closed his eyes, raising his chin to the sun.

It was like a nudge on his shoulder. Jack opened his eyes, wondering who was there. No one seemed to be around as Jack twisted and turned on the fence.

And then he saw it. The Moon - the Man in the Moon. Jack gave a half smile, feeling better. "Yes?"

It was like an instinct. The Moon told him to hold out his hands and close his eyes. Jack shrugged and did as he was told.

While his eyes were closed, Jack could feel a weight descend on his arms. It was strange.

Another nudge and Jack slowly opened his eyes to find the best surprise in the entire universe.

The little eleven year old boy rubbed his eyes, looking bewildered. "Jack?"

Jack held his breath, feeling his heart sing and everything feel right again. The Man in the Moon had done it; he had really given him the best surprise ever.

"Oh Jamie!"

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Quick note on Pitch. I know, why didn't the Guardians go after him? Why did I leave it the way I did? I mean, he took Jack's soul, he even crushed the flower! In the end, though, he didn't win. I am doing a sequel, and his revenge will occur. I'd like to believe the Guardians wouldn't go after him because, well, Jack is no longer dead. Heck, Jamie is no longer dead! Because of this, let them just rest in peace for now. Pitch will always be there - fear is always in the world, but as long as the Guardians are around, Pitch cannot rule. That's the biggest point of all.

So, hope that helps. Thank you for reading. I don't normally do this, but if you wouldn't mind reviewing, I would love you. :) - Danielle_  
_


End file.
